Best friends for Ava
by Animegx43
Summary: Phineas has always been Ferb's one and only best friend. That is of course BEFORE he met Phineas. What if Ferb reunites with the girl that he's been thinking about ever since they were seperated? Will it make or break Phineas and Ferb's March Break?
1. Maybe someday

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 1: Maybe someday...

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<br>**

* * *

><p>8 years ago...<p>

Airports, no matter what day and age, are too busy for anybody to ignore. They're as busy as it gets, the waiting is terrible, and just down right unplesent. However, one young man is trying his very best to keep a smile on his face and look forward to his destination. And that young man is one named Lawrence Fletcher.

"It feels like we're only a few steps away from America! And all we have to do now is get on the plane! Let's go, son."

He then proceeds to get on his flight, but as he moves, he feels a bit of a tug. While Lawerence is trying to move on, his little boy, who's hand he's holding, isn't willing to move. He's not even willing to look at his father. All that little Ferb Fletcher is doing is staring down at the ground.

"Ferb, we have to get going! You don't want us to miss our flight, do you?"

Ferb stays quiet. He doesn't want to say anything to his father. He doesn't even want to LOOK at his father.

"Come on, Ferb. We have a new life to start! But we can't start it if we don't get on that plane. You remember Linda, right? From our last trip over there? Well, we get to spend alot more time with her and her kids! We'll have a new family waiting for us! Doesn't that sound great?"

After hearing hat his father just said, Ferb finally raises his head. Lawrence can now clearly see that this whole, Ferb has been crying. His face is all red and wet from tears, it's without doubt that Ferb doesn't want to move to America.

"Ferb! What's the matter?"

"But...but...but what about Ava?" Ferb asks. "I'm never going to see her again!"

THAT's the problem. Lawrence has completely forgotten about Ava, Ferb's closest friend. He remembers how close Ferb and Ava were. Thinking over the two of them in his head, it even made Lawrence drop a tear from his eye. But, what they have to do simply has to be done. Being a good father like he is, Lawrence knows exactly what to say. He bends down on his knee to lower himself to Ferb's lever, and looks him in the eye.

"Ferb, I know you're going to miss Ava. I'm gonna miss her too. But what happened can't be changed. We're gonna have to go to America and move to Danville. But let me promise you this. One day, we'll come back here and try to find Ava for you. I know it'll be hard since her mother won't let you two stay in touch, but I promise you that you'll see her again. So cheer up."

Although Ferb is still very upset, he's decides that he can't cry much more for now, and begins to stop. He looks back up to his father, and answers his promise with a simple nod.

"Alright then. Let's say goodbye to England then and say hello to the United States of America! It's a shame Linda doesn't live in Canada, but hey! What can you do?"

* * *

><p>Now that he's talked his son into moving, the father and son finally board on their plane to start their new life. After a long wait on the plane, it finally takes off. Lawrence got lucky and got a window seat, allowing him to watch the people and buildings to get smaller and smaller as they take off.<p>

"Ooh, they really do look like ants, don't they?" Lawrence says with a smile. "Goodbye, England! We''ll come visit again someday! Come on Ferb. Say bye to England."

Ferb looks over to the window and sees as the plan gets further and futher away from the ground. He looks down, from his dad's window and sees just how small everyone is getting already.

Then, he quietly says..."Goodbye...Ava."

His father can still clearly see that Ferb isn't going to let this escape from his head, as he knows just how close Ferb and Ava were. But, what he told his son was no lie. Lawrence Flecther meant what he told Ferb, and he hopes that one day, he will meet Ava again. Someway. Somehow.

* * *

><p>In the present day time...<p>

When is the time of the day when kids are smiling and cheering when they're at school?

The answer...is when it's over for the day. After a day that seemed to have lasted forever, the children dash out of the school like it was on fire! Normally they only run out like it there's an ice cream truck outside. The reason for this is because today, it's the first day of March Break! Meaning no school for 9 days (including weekends). This is especially nice for two young geniuses who enjoy making FULL use of their day. And the names of them are Phineas and Ferb.

After everyone else runs out and tremples anyone too slow to leave (such as Baljeet), Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella become the only 3 to calmly walk out of the school. Even though their great summer had ended quite awhile ago, they still manage to keep going with their amazing adventures.

"So Phineas. What do you and Ferb plan on doing for March Break?" Isabella asks.

"Oh, what WON'T we do? We've been planning so much for the next summer already that we've got enough projects to keep us busy this break. Isn't that right Ferb?"

With an excited look on his face, Ferb smiles and pulls a set of scematics right out of his backpack.

"What about you, Isabella?" Phineas asks.

"I've agreed to help watch over a Fireside Girl who'll be-"

**"Out of my way, nerds."**

Without a fair warning, their friend and bully, Buford, shoves Ferb out his way to get out of the school. Not realizing his strength, he unintentionally knocks Ferb down, which makes him drop his plans.

"You ok, bro?" Phineas asks.

Without actually answer, Ferb gets up and nods to his brother.

"Here, let me get those for you." Isabella says, refering to the scematics Ferb dropped. "Oh, and you dropped your wallet too. Didn't know you had one."

So Isabella bends down and picks up the and wallet Ferb. But as she grabs his wallet, something drops out of it. She figures it's money that slipped out. So she picks it up too. But Isabella quickly finds out that it isn't money at all. It's actually an old torn picture of a little girl.

"Hey, Ferb. Who's this-"

Reacting very quickly, Ferb snatches the picture a holds it so the other can't see it. "IT'S NOTHING! IT'S NO ONE! IT'S NOTHING!"

Wanting to keep his picture hidden, Ferb shoves the picture in his pocket and walks off without his friends. But, he's forced to come back to Isabella so she can pass him the scematics h dropped before walking away. THEN, he walks back to her so he can get his wallet back, then walks off. Then, one more time, he walks back to her.

"No Ferb. You didn't forget anything else." Isabella says.

Giving her the thumbs up, Ferb, once and for all, walks away, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone.

"Phineas, what was wrong with Ferb there?"

"He seems to really value that picture." Phineas explains. "But he's never told me anything about it. I don't even know what on it. I've always figured it's best not to ask him about it, so it's left like that."

"Well, when I saw it, I saw a really young girl, but I only got a real tiny glimpse of it. Maybe it's of an old crush?"

"Trust me, we'll be showing a lot more respect to him if we don't bother thinking about it."

Naturally, Phineas and Isabella are now very curious about the picture. But like Phineas suggested, they've decided to try their best to not worry about it. But they really have no idea just how Ferb feels about his precious picture. The picutre of his oldest friend. The picture of Ava.

Being the only thing he has left to remember her, he must see to it that it never leaves his side. Not even for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>My next big story! YAY!<strong>

**I'm still writing my other big story, "The Honeymooners", but once that's done, I'm moving straight to this one. So chapter two will take a while.**

**I've been thinking that I'd like to take a break from writing my usual PhinBella based stories, and decided to write one that's less about romance and more about friendship. This story will not just be about Ferb, but as you may have guessed, my FIRST, and for now will be my ONLY, Phineas and Ferb OC. This story, I hope to include musical numbers, plenty of comedy, and if I can, maybe even a Doofenshmirtz sub-plot. **

**And that's all 'm gonna say to you. Won't even tell you who the hell Ava actually is. Why? Because I"M EVIL! HA!**

**Here's chapter one as a little preview, and you'll see the rest after "Honeymooners" is done. Happy readings!**


	2. The picture

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 2: The picture

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<br>**

* * *

><p>With school over, Phineas and Ferb now have more then enough time on their hands to do anything they want, just like they do in summer time, for the next week. But, there's a problem. It's already to late into the day for them to do anything constructive. Plus, they're tired from school. So their first day of fun and excitement will have to start tomorrow.<p>

For now, they have to enjoy a quiet evening with their family. And it's they're doing nothing big, that means Candace doesn't have a reason to bust them, which also means she's got nothing to do tonight. All anyone can do is sit at the dinner table while they quietly enjoy the meal Linda has made.

"So, me and Ferb had to do some hasty last minute touches, but our magnet project was an A+ anyway! The magnet we made was HUGE!" Phineas explains.

"Aw, that's great." Linda says. "I'm glad your magnet was such a success."

"They weren't kidding. It WAS giant." Candace says with little enthusiasm, almost like she doesn't care anymore. "It was like 50 feet tall. I could see it from my high school."

"Candace, I swear, your imagination is more wild then the boys."

"You call it imagination, I call it truth."

During the family dinner together, the conversation continues to move forward with everyone getting a turn to talk. The only one who doesn't say anything as usual is Ferb, who's normally silent. Normally, he's quiet because simply because he prefers doing things then speaking. But tonight, he's silent because he's focusing his mind on something. Losing his picture, even for just a moment, has made Ferb a little paranoid. This has caused him to eat rather slowly with one hand, and hold his picture with the other.

_"Hey Ferb. Is that the same picture from before?"_ Phineas whispers.

_"No, it's nothing!"_

"Ferb, can you put that old picture away and finish your dinner?" Linda asks.

Reacting very quickly, Ferb lowers his picture down so Linda can't see it. He never intended for anyone else to so much as spot the picture today. Now his mother knows about it, although she still doesn't know who's on it, so he still feels safe. He's now planning on putting it away, but...

"Who's the girl?"

"GAH!" Ferb jumps.

Ferb was so focuses on his stepmother and his picture that he didn't notice Candace sneaking up from behind. As Ferb looks at Candace, she reached her arm around to grab the picture without him seeing her arm. The very moment the picture gets taken from him, he begins to panic! When he realizes Candace has it, he begins to feel even worse.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Candace asks as she looks at picture. "She looks a little young to have a crush on, don't you think?"

"She was four. Give it back!" Ferb demands as she starts trying to take the picture back. He gets out of his chair and starts jumping up to take it. Unfortunately for him, Candace is to tall.

"Not until you tell me who she is. Was she an old girlfriend?"

"I said give it back!"

"Chatty, aren't we?"

"Candace, stop teasing your brother." Linda orders.

"Oh, come one Mom! You don't want him to keep any secrets do you?"

Ferb continues to try and take back his picture, but between Candace's height and long arms, he's simply out of reach. He keeps trying more and more and more...until he eventually stops. But he still doesn't look like he wants to give up. He now starts to stand perfectly, staying quiet, begins griping his hands into fists, and starts to look VERY annoyed.

"Candace dear, you really should give that back to your brother." Lawrence warns. "Things didn't turn out well for the last fellow who took that photo away from Ferb. And he was bodybuilder!"

"Oh, come on, Dad! He knows that I'm just teas-"

**"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!"**

**POW!  
><strong>

Finally snapping, Ferb jumps up onto the dinner table, reaching up Candace's height, and unleashed a strong, hard punch right into Candace's face, knocking her off her feet and landing right on her back, possibly knocking her out cold. That was a fit of rage that no one in this family, except possibly for Lawrence, have ever seen from Ferb. Phineas and Linda are speechless from what they saw.

"OH MY GOSH!" Linda screams. "Ferb, what have you done to your sister?"

"Ferb! What did you do that for?" Phineas asks.

Ferb returns to his silent self. He quickly grabs the picture that's now laying down on the ground, ignores everyone else in the room, and begins heading upstairs. Phineas tries to grab his shoulder to catch up, but Ferb shakes him off, going up to his room alone without looking back. Linda and Phineas are still shocked by Ferb's behavior, but Lawrence seems to understand how his son is feeling.

"Candace? CANDACE! Are you ok?" Linda asks, being worried about her daughter.

Candace slowly opens her eyes up, waking up, and says..."Are...are you...going to bust him now?"

"Phineas, me and your mother are going to help your sister up." Lawrence says. "How about you go up and check on your brother? I'm sure he'll open up to you better then your mother or Candace."

"You never had to ask." Phineas answers.

And without a second to waste, Phineas leaves the room to head up to his bedroom, which he shares with Ferb. If he wants to enjoy an awesome March Break with Ferb, he has to get to the bottom of this and get Ferb to feel better and ready to have fun.

"Lawrence, who is on that picture anyway?" Linda asks.

"Sorry dear. I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Lawrence answers

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid...it's a very long story."

"Well, I have a whole night of doing nothing."

And Candace interrupts and says..."I think I'm having a concussion."

* * *

><p>Ferb has become very upset with what just went down. He lost possession of his precious photo for the second time in the same day, he lost his cool, knock-out punched Candace, and he even shruged off Phineas. He decides that he's been too paranoid today. So he pulls out his wallet, opens it up, and puts the photo back in. As he does...<p>

"Knock knock." Phineas says from the doorway.

Ferb, sitting on his bed and facing the wall, turns his head to see Phineas, Immediately after, he turns back to the wall.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Phineas asks. "Oh wait. Stupid question. You never talk. Hehe."

Pretending not to be hear Phineas or his joke, Ferb keeps ignoring him.

"Ferb, I may not know who's in that picture of yours, and I don't know why it was worth hitting Candace over it. I don't even know just how much that thing means to you. But really, none of that really matters to me because it's your business. So if you don't want me seeing who's on it, then that's cool. But I really don't want to see you behave like you did down there again. I hate to see you so upset. When I do, it makes ME feel upset."

Even after all that Phineas had said, Ferb continues to sit down in the same position, not looking at Phineas in the face.

"Well...if you still feel upset, I guess that's fine too. I guess I can give you some alone time for a little-"

"Phineas! WAIT!"

Phineas was about to leave his step-brother alone. But all of a sudden, Ferb turned around and called out to him. Ferb turns around, takes the picture out of his wallet, and gives finish the 'come closer' hand gesture. Phineas answers this and begins to walk closer to Ferb. As he reaches Ferb's bed, Ferb pats his bed tell Phineas to sit down next to him. Phineas does this, and Ferb hands him the picture. From the picture, Phineas sees a very young looking girl, possibly only 2-4 years old. It seems wierd that such a young looking kid would be getting Ferb to act as wierd as he has been. But then, Ferb tells the shocking truth.

"Phineas, this is Ava." Ferb says. "This...is my sister. My REAL, biological sister. She was also my best friend before we met. I haven't seen her in about 8 years."

And just like that, Phineas understands.

"Wow. How old would she be by now?"

"Same as me. She's actually my twin."

"YOU HAVE A TWIN!" Phineas says with the most surprised look his face. "H-how did you two get separated?"

That is by far the biggest question Phineas can possibly ask. However, as he asks this, Ferb goes back to being silent and looking, not wanting to answer his step-brother's question.

"On second thought, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. In fact, I bet you don't want to talk about this much further. But just know that if you ever do feel like you have to talk, you can talk to me about anything, because I will listen! And if you don't, then I won't make you."

And with that, Phineas stops talking. As he does, Ferb reaches over to him and gives him a big, brotherly hug, being happy by what Phineas told him.

"Ahh, I love you too, bro." Phineas says as he hugs back.

Then, Ferb asks one last thing. "Can...you promise not to tell anyone about what we talked about?"

"Of course! Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!" Phineas says. Following this, Ferb gives Phineas and very bizarre look. "That's right, I'm a brony. Laugh it up!"

Although the room remains silent for a moment, a chuckle starts appearing from Ferb. Followed by a smile, then an actual laugh. But he doesn't laugh at Phineas. He's starting to laugh WITH him. As Ferb continues to laugh, Phineas smiles and joins in. Before they realize it, their entire room is filled up with laughter. Both boys are happy once again, and they've shared brotherly moment they hope to never forget.

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away from Danville, at an airport...<p>

_"Thank you for waiting patiently, we are now ready for take off. We'll be at the Danville airport by morning. Have a nice flight"_ The pilot says in the intercom.

And the plane takes off and begins it's flight. The plane quickly reaches altitude and levels out as it reaches it's maximum height, allowing all the passengers to enjoy the smooth flight. Including one little girl, wearing a black coat and a black and grey hat with a daisy on it, who's flying unescorted. Seeing this girl, a male flight attendant walks up to her to make sure she's alright.

"How are you enjoying your flight?" he asks.

"I'm fine, dear." She answers with a heavy British accent. "I would love a pillow mind you. Could I please have one?"

"Of course you may. Be right back."

The attendant leaves the girl alone once more to grab a pillow. She doesn't mind this though, as she simply looks out the window to watch the ant size people below and enjoy her flight.

"I wonder if I'll meet anyone new in Danville?" She asks herself.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go! At long last, chapter 2 is up. And with my previous story finished, I'll be focusing on this one now!<strong>

**I was originally planning on having a musical number in this one, but what can you do? Maybe next time.**

**Next chapter will introduce more humor to the story, as well as Ava herself. You now know who she is, and she's coming to Danville! What will happen?**

**Wait for the next chapter and find out. :)**


	3. Welcome Ava!

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 3: Welcome Ava!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning marks the first day of the nine day long March Break for Phineas and Ferb. Although they had a rough night, they now feel ready for just about anything and are prepare to do anything! But, there's a small problem they have to deal with first.<p>

"Why would they give us homework over a break?" Phineas asks. "They actually want us to video tape and reenact a scene from a play we read in class. Pff. I remember when we made that movie. In fact...if we could make a movie, and if we were able to make that musical for our second roller coaster, then we could probably..."

Knowing precisely where Phineas is getting at, Ferb pulls out some designs for building a stage, as well as a scrip book.

"Oh, we SO know what we're going to do today!" Phineas says.

Before they get to begin, an old friend wearing a Fireside Girl outfit opens up the backyard gate and walks in.

"Hi guys! Wha'cha doin?"

"Oh, hi Isabella." Phineas greets. "Me and Ferb are going to doing building a stage back here to build a stage so we can do a musical play! We're going to be doing..." Phineas pauses as Ferb passes him the script. "...'Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'? Ferb, don't you think that's a little inappropriate, seeing as we'll probably have other kids watching it?"

"Is it any more inappropriate then the 'Rocky Horror Show' Dad brought us to see?" Ferb asks.

"Point taken. Isabella, maybe you and the girls can help us out?" Phineas asks.

"Sorry Phineas. You know I would love to help more then anything. But we all have an important Fireside duty today. But maybe we'll drop by later."

"Great. You know I would love to see you here more then anything!"

"I love knowing that you'd loved to have me here more then anything!"

Ever since the end of last summer, due to the events that took place, Phineas and Isabella have shown to of become much more chummy with each other. Much more 'close'. Of course, that's a completely different story. Being off in a hurry now, Isabella leaves the boys while they continue with their musical project. As they resume, their sister Candace, along with her boyfriend Jeremy, slowly walks outsite, with Jeremy carefully holding her.

Candace then slowly says..."Oh man, they're already doing something bust worthy."

"And that's why you're coming with me." Jeremy says to her. "We need you to get to my house, where you can quietly rest your head and not think about your little brothers."

"But it looks like they're planning to do stand up!"

"It's a musical." Phineas corrects.

"EVEN MORE BUST WORTH-ow!" She says as she holds her head.

"Come on, let's go." He tells her. But before they leave, he turns his head to the boys and says..."Have fun guys. Sorry we'll miss it."

And so, Jeremy leaves with Candace. As he sees her sister leave though, Ferb begins to feel sad again. Afterall, it was him who put her in such bad shape.

"Ferb, it's ok. You weren't yourself." Phineas says, hoping to cheer Ferb up. "Everythings cool, no one will bother you, and we forgive you. So let's forget about it, do this play, and have some fun! I'll even let you play Sweeney!"

Reminded that things are alright now, Ferb smiles back to Phineas, raises his tools up in his hands, and becomes ready to get started.

"That's the spirit, Ferb!" Phineas says with a sense of accomplishment. "But before we get started, tell me. Have you seen Perry?"

Unknown to the boys, Perry The Platypus slowly tip-toes away behind them, allowing him to start his next mission without getting caught.

* * *

><p>While the Phineas and ferb get started on their project, four of the Fireside Girls, Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, and Ginger, have important activities to do themselves. Down at Danville airport, the girls are waiting for a visitor to arrive, with Isabella holding up a sign so their guest can find them.<p>

"How fun will it be to have a Fireside Girl coming all the way from England?" Isabella asks.

"She better be fun if we had to send Milly over there to get this new girl." Adyson says.

"I didn't even know we HAD Fireside Girls in other countries." Gretchen says.

"Which is exactly why we're doing this Fireside Exchange Program!" Isabella says. "That and to learn how things are done to foreign Fireside Girls and maybe teach them some new things as well. Overall, it's a great idea."

"HEY! Here comes the passengers!" Ginger shouts out.

Right on Ginger's cue and right on time, the passengers from the plane finally come out. Many people exit out, ranging from tourists to businessmen. However, there's only one person they really care about. A young little girl, no more older then the Fireside Girls, wearing a black coat with a matching, fancy hat with a little flower in it. Also, for a girl, she fairly short hair, which is mostly covered by her hat. But the one thing that sticks out the most, is the simple little smile smiling on her face. The girl notices Isabella's sign and walks over.

"You are the Fireside Girls of Danville I assume?" She asks with a thick, british accent.

"Welcome to America!" Isabella says. "I guess you saw our poster without any problems?"

"Yes, I saw the nice picture of the triangle head boy very clearly." The girl answers

Surprised by what she said, Isabella turns the poster she was holding over to look at it herself, only to realize that this whole time, she's been holding up a large picture of Phineas in the airport.

"Oops" Isabella says as she realizes that she's been making a fool of herself with the other girls. "Anyway, I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Leader of troop 46231."

"Ava Bertram." She says as she curtsey to her new friends. "Ava of troop 50808. Terribly sorry that I didn't put on my uniform yet, but I was hoping to get comfortable first."

"Don't be. You're here to enjoy yourself as well. And what's a better way then to give you a little tour of our great city? But first, how about we go to our Fireside lodge first?"

"I would very much like that, indeed." Ava says.

"Wow, you are SO British! You make me think of a friend of mine!"

"Charmed...I think."

* * *

><p>After finally arriving in America and meeting up with her new friends, the group of girls head down to their wooden lodge house located downtown of Danville. Why build a wooden lodge in such a place is quite a mystery.<p>

"So Ava. What would you like to do first?" Isabella asks.

"Well, how about I get to know you better." Ava answers. "You're pretty much in charge here, right?"

"Yep. I guess you can say that I'm the boss!" Isabella says with a slight, smug look on her face.

"Very good then. Then tell me what it's like to be...the boss! What do you usually do in a day?"

"Hmm...well, I guess the first thing I do is..**say wha'cha doin!**" Isabella sings.

**"Like a boss!" **The other girls sing.

As Isabella sings, as she begins moving from location to location to better suit her song lyrics.

**"Hand out patches! (Like a boss!)"  
>"Selling cupcakes! (Like a boss)"<br>"**READ cupcakes! (Like a boss)**"**

"Oh my gosh! Why did I read that?" Isabella says with fear. "I should've read The Seer instead!"

**"Flirt with Phineas! **(Like a boss)**"  
>"Get ignored! <strong>(Like a boss)<strong>"  
>"Swallow sadness! <strong>(Like a boss)"<strong>  
>"Eat someone's lollipop! <strong>(Like a boss)<strong>"**

"HEY! THAT WAS MINE!

**"Jump out a window! **(Like a boss)**"  
>"Without injury! <strong>(Like a boss)<strong>"  
>"Licks my own lollipop! <strong><strong>(Like a boss)<strong>**"  
>"Meet Jeffrey Marsh!"<strong>

**"Like a boss!"** Jeff sings.

**"Fly in Phineas's jet! **(Like a boss)**"  
>"Over the Tri-State-Area! <strong>(Like a boss)<strong>"  
>"Crash into a building! <strong>(Like a boss)<strong>"  
>"Now I'm dead!"<strong>

"Umm...sctually, maybe that's not what I normally do daily afterall." Isabella says after realizing what she sang.

"Not worries at all, dear." Ava says. "That was still a very nice song parody. But...who's this Phineas boy?"

"ONLY THE GREATEST GUY IN THE WORLD! He's cute, he's smart, and always do things to make others happy! You've GOT to meet him!"

"Although you should probably know that he's Isabella's man." Adyson adds.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable. Does he have a brother?" Ava asks, hoping to meet a cute boy too.

"Yeah, Phineas and Ferb are always up to something awesome!" Isabella says. "Let's head right over and we'll show you what they're doing right now! Then we can bring you to where you'll be staying for the week."

"Anything to see Phineas, huh Isabella?" Gretchen says.

"You know me too well."

The girls begin laughing with each other over their Phineas talk, and all of become excited about what he's doing for today's activity. The girls begin to leave their lodge, but as they walk out, Ava stops for a moment. The name 'Ferb'. She can't help but recognize the name from somewhere. She knows the name from someone important, but she can't quite put her finger on it. As much as it will bug her, she decides to think about it later, and runs out to catch up with the girls who're ahead of her.

"I must be an idiot. I KNOW I know it. But from where?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3! YAY! And it officially introduces Ava Fletcher-Bertam! The first person to figure out how I came up with her name will have the option of getting a spoiler for the next chapter.<br>**

**This chapter I made to offer alot of comic relief after the events from the last chapter. But with the jokes I used here, makes me wonder if I can get away with them without having to raise the maturity rating.**

**I'm also debating on whether or not to add the Doofenshmirtz subplot I've been thinking about. Not sure if I should mix it in or not. Feel free to help me decide.**

**Until then, ciao!**


	4. It can't be her!

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 4: It can't be her!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.  
><strong>

**Help fight SOPA and ACTA! Sopa is down for now, but we still have enemies threatning our right to write and draw fan art!**

* * *

><p>Since Isabella left the boys, they've long since built the stage for their backyard musical play, gathered the people that would be part of it, rehearsed their lines, and have started the musical. All without their mother, Linda, knowing what they're really doing back there. Lawrence, on the other hand, is a little more aware and is willing to let them have their fun. So he decides to just sit inside, watch TV, and maybe watch a bit of the boy's play later on.<p>

_"Pinhead Pierre! Has the smallest head of which I am aware!"_ Lawrence sings along.

Without any warning, the TV turns off. He doesn't realize until after that Linda was the one who turned it off.

"Aww, I was watching that!"

"Lawrence, we need to talk about Ferb! I am not happy at all about what happened last night."

"Dear, be calm. Everything is dealt with. Phineas saw to that."

"Your son punched my daughter in the face and almost knocked her out cold! I even had to send her to Jeremy's just so she could get some rest without trying to 'bust' her brothers! I don't think I want to calm down. Now explain to me what was wrong with Ferb? Was it about that silly picture he had? Who's on it?"

He's being pinned in into a corner. Lawrence will not be able to escape from this very easily.

"Linda, darling. I'm sorry. It's just that I promise to only talk about this topic with Ferb and only Ferb. And I choose to honor that promise. It's just one of those things I can't talk to you about."

"I'm your WIFE, Lawrence Fletcher!" Linda snaps. "Is this REALLY something that you're not willing to talk to me about? After we agreed not to keep anything from each other."

"Unfortuntely, yes dear." He says withouth hesitation, but with regret. "I'm afraid that this is a Fletcher family issue between me and Ferb. And that's just-"

"I"M A FLETCHER NOW, LAWRENCE!" Linda yells. "IS THAT STILL NOT ENOUGH?"

Now he's REALLY stuck. What else can he say? There's no way he'll be able to tell her about Ava. Especially not without tell her who she is to him and Ferb. He knows already how much of this Phineas knows, but Lawrence isn't ready to share that much information.

Lawrence then gets up from his seat and says..."It's...complicated, dear. Maybe another time." Then, being unsure of what else to say, he leaves the living room.

"Lawrence Fletcher, you get your butt back in here! Oh, I give up." Linda says, reaching her limit. "I'm gonna go see Vivian."

* * *

><p>Upset that she couldn't get an answer out of her husband, Linda leaves through the front door and heads across the street to see her neighbor, all without noticing the large stage that Phineas and Ferb had built in her backyard.<p>

As a matter of fact, their musical production of Sweeney Todd has already started. Although the Fireside Girls have arrived pretty late, they can still watch the rest of the show. Being good friends of Phineas, they get to have a couple of seats specially saved for them, right next to Baljeet and Buford. Especially for Isabella, who's chair even has her name on.

"There you are, Isabella!" Baljeet says.. "If you came earlier, you would've been able to play Mrs. Lovett."

"Now I wish I had more time." Isabella replies. "Who's Lovett? Is she the love interest of the story? Does she get married to Sweeney Todd and live happily ever after?"

Ava, being seated next to Isabella, leans over and whispers who Mrs. Lovett is in the play.

"Ok, now I'm glad I didn't show up!"

The play continues, and it's playing during a song number. On the stage, sitting in a barber chair, is Phineas Flynn. Next to him is Ferb, holding up a prop razor blade and wearing a black wig with a unique white stripe in it. Sadly, if he wasn't wearing this wig, then a certain someone in the audience, possibly a british little girl, would be able to recognize him.

Phineas, however, does recognize Isabella in the crowd, and is now happy knowing that she made it before the play ends. He then quickly get sback into character and begins the song he has to sing with Ferb.

"**You see sir a man infatuated with love, her ardent and eager slave.  
>So fetch the pomade and purnice stone and lend me a more seductive tone.<br>A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne,  
>but first sir, I think...a shaaaave."<strong>

"Oh, wow." Isabella says. "Phineas has the voice of an angel.

Then Ferb sings, now being happy again...**"The closest I ever gave..."**

"AAAHH!"  
>"AAAHH!"<br>"AAAHH!"

And many other girls in the audience scream and swoon over Ferb's quick line.

"It seems that other gentleman is VERY popular with the ladies." Ava says.

**"In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?" **Phineas sings.

**"Tis YOUR delight sir catching fire from one man to the next!"**

"I didn't realize Ferb had such a good singing voice." Gretchen says.

Hearing the name a second time, Ava finally remembers. "Of course! How stupid of me. I my brother is also named Ferb. For me to forget something I know I wouldn't forget, how embarrassing."

"Well now we have another cool thing to talk about." Isabella says.

* * *

><p>The musical play continues on and everybody loves it. People laugh, people cry, people scream in fear, and people love it all. As the play finally comes to an end, the kids acting in the play, including Phineas and Ferb, come out and take a bow to the audience, and they all cheer for them. And that's that. Phineas and Ferb's plans for the day are now over.<p>

At the nearby bus stop...

"Well, that was a very lovely show your friends had put on, but I really should go settle in with my host family." Ava explains. "My things should've alread be sent there, so I 'm sure that I shouldn't be keeping them waiting any longer."

"Well, I think we had a great time today!" Isabella says. "Be sure to be at the lodge first thing tommorrow, and I'll show you alot more!"

"I think I will have to take you up on that offer."

So with all that done, Ava sits down at the bus stop and begins waiting for the to come. The other Fireside Girls, except for Isabella, head home as well. As for the troop leader, Isabella heads back to the backyard to hang out with Phineas and Ferb again.

"Hey guys! Wha'cha...hey, where did the stage go?"

"Ah, it's no problem. Things we make always dissappears behind our backs. Oh, and there's Perry!"

"Krrrr..."

"By the way, who was that girl that was with you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't have time to introduce you guys to her. She's going to be with me during this week for the Fireside Exchange Program. She came all the way from England. Actually, it's kind of funny, she mentioned about having a brother name Ferb too."

"You don't say. Ferb, your name is more popular then I thought."

Not overly sure on what to say, Ferb simply shrugs at the thought of there being more Ferbs out there.

"But yeah, Ava was a very nice girl." Isabella says.

Hearing Ava's name, although not putting to much into his mind, causes Ferb to get surprised a little.

"Makes me wonder if EVERYONE in England is that polite. Yet again, your are too, Ferb."

England? Ava? Having a brother named Ferb. He already feels like the situation is very unlikely. Phineas can even feel the possibility after what he and Ferb talked about the other day. But to be sure...

"Isabella?" Phineas says. "What did you say her name was again."

"Ava." She answers. "Ava...Bertram I believe."

"Oh, nevermind then." Phineas says, now feeling more calm again. "You see, me and Ferb were talking about someone related to Ferb, and it's just that..."

"**WHERE IS SHE NOW!"** Ferb screams out.

"Huh? umm...she should still be waiting for her bus, but what's...uhh, where's Ferb?"

In an instant, it seems like Ferb has dissapeared without a trace. Even Perry is impressed by how sudden he left. Ultimately leaving Phineas and Isabella alone together.

"So Isabella, what do you want to do now? The day is still young and I got nothing else planned."

"Mmm...I can think of something." She answers.

* * *

><p>Running as fast as his legs can move, Ferb hastily runs to the nearest bus stop he knows. As he runs, he also quickly takes out the picture that he always keeps with him. But he may have arrived too late, because the bus has already arrived, and he sees the girl getting on the bus! He holds up his picture and starts comparing the girl he sees and the girl in his picture. The picture is pretty old, but he's now completely certain. The proof all adds up!"<p>

"It IS Ava!"

Even if she's staying in Danville for awhile, but Ferb is not interested in waiting another day to see his sister again. Not after all these years. That decided, he begins running over to the bus, hoping to get on it before it takes off.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER 4! And I'm really happy with how well this turned out too.<strong>

**Ok, so alot is happening here. Linda and Lawrence are having a dispute (which will be expanded on later in the story), I have some PhinBella moments (because I feel obligated to do so. I mean...I just have to), and most importantly, Ferb discovers that Ava is in Danville!**

**My goal for the next chapter: write an orignal song to suit it like I've been kicking myself to do lately. No song parodies next time, it'll be an original writing of my own. And if you've read what I've written for my past stories, I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Keep reviewing. More reviewss from you guys helps inspire me to write. Next chapter is when the good stuff starts to happen!**

**(PS: The song Phineas and Ferb were starting to sing was Pretty Women, from the musical Sweeny Todd. Just so you know that.)**

**(PPS: I'm still debating on whether or not to add Doofenshmirtz in or not. :P)**


	5. Chasing an Old Friend

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 5: Chasing an Old Friend

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

**The lyrics I wrote with bold AND intalics are meant to be fast paced.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With his sister being only a few feet away from him, Ferb runs to catch the bus that Ava got on as quickly as he can. But luck isn't on his side today, because before he can get on, the bus lets Ava in and takes off without the driver seeing Ferb coming. That's public transportation for you.<p>

"BLAST!"

No matter how fast Ferb runs, there's no way he'll be able to catch up to a moving bus. But he's not willing to give up just yet. In fact, he's not will to give up period! He just needs to improvise. Fortunately, he's always the one who has some type of working tool to use on him. The young handyman takes a quick look around his surroundings. But all he can find is a large garbage can that's full of old junk, the seats from the bu stop, and a stop sign nearby. Grabbing the can, and pulling the sign out of the ground, Ferb takes out the tools he has and gets to work.

He works with haste and little planinng, but after a mere 30 seconds, he accomplishes what he needs. Using the stop sign and the wood from the seats, he has built a board. Undearneath the board he made are old soda cans that are specially attached to act as wheels. And attaching the garbage can to the board while adding some 'modifications', he somehow has made a crude looking engine. Ultimately, he's built a rocket skateboard out of garbage.

"This may be the ugliest thing I've ever built, but it'll have to do."

With little time left before the bus becomes untrackable for Ferb, he steps on his board, pushes a button on the engine, lets it warm up, and...

BOOM!

With a huge explosion blasting out of the garbage can, the rocket board takes off and shoots Ferb to where he needs to go. As impressive as this may be, it's nowhere near as fast as the rockets he's been able to build with Phineas. But at least it can still move faster then Ferb can run. After steering through the streets, he begins his pursuit for the bus Ava is on.

_**Doesn't-matter-if-there's-rain-or-wind-or-snow-or-heat-blowing in my face!  
>I-gotta-keep-moving, gotta-keep-running, gotta-dash-until-I win this race!<br>I-don't-quit, I-won't-stop, I-won't-die, I-won't-end-until-I get to you,  
>because-I've-waited-to-long-to-reunite-with-the one I knew.<strong>_

The bus continues to move down the streets of the city as Ferb chases it down. But as impressive as his rocket board may be, it's not made to be as fast as a normal vehicle, but as long as he can still keep his eye on the bus, he's confident that he'll be fine.

"It's a shame, really, that they doen't have a double decked bus here like back in England." Ava says as she sits on the bus, unaware that she's being followed.

**My memories of you are  
>the oldest ones I have.<br>****Remembering when you when you had left  
>felt like I got split in halve.<strong>

**Even so, I kept my chin up  
>And look up into the sky.<br>Because I know that one day  
>I'll look at you and say hi...<strong>

_**Happiness, sadness, anger, fear and weakness  
>Will make my quest to find you remain ceaseless!<strong>_

Over time, Ferb's rocket begins to move slower and slower as it begins to use more and more fuel. Thing that he knows the bus route,he makes a quick turn into a different street, hoping to intercept it. So he makes his way through the allies, including a few dangerous ones. Despite what he's going through, he plans to catch up to the bus, even if he has to kill himself to do it! He's DETERMINED to catch up.

**But, that's all been nothing but a dream!  
>A dream that just would not come true.<br>What a shame. It feels like seeing you is a taboo.**

**But whatever that I have to face,  
>will not keep me from my friend!<br>As long as I have hope, and can keep moving,  
>I will keep moving until the very end...<strong>

"oh my." Ava says . "I think I got on the wrong bus." She immediately pulls the cord to call for a stop.

The shortcut pays off, as Ferb has successfully cut in front of the bus, and he seems that it's starting to slow down. And because a boy on a flying skateboarrd isin front of the bus, the driver has to slow down even quicker. This the chance he's been waiting for.

**I will keep moving until the very end...**

_**Doesn't-matter-if-there's-rain-or-wind-or-snow-or-heat-blowing in my face!  
>I-gotta-keep-moving, gotta-keep-running, gotta-dash-until-I win this race!<br>I-don't-quit, I-won't-stop, I-won't-die, I-won't-end-until-I get to you,  
>because-I've-waited-to-long-to-reunite-with-the one I knew.<strong>_

-song end-

After jumping off his rocket board and running to the now stopped bus, Ferb dashes inside, looks out, and calls..."AVA!"

But, much to his surprise, not only is Ava not on the bus, NO ONE is on the bus. Except for the driver. Seems that after Ferb made the shortcut, he lost track of the bus he was really chasing and got in front of a different bus. Where every Ava is right now, she's not here.

"Exact change please." The driver says.

* * *

><p>"FRACK!" Ferb shouts. "I guess I'll have to wait until I see Isabella again before I can see her. I will not be having a good sleep tonight."<p>

BOOM! Goes the rocket board, leaving nothing left but bits of blown up metal and wood. This day is only getting better and better for Ferb

Dissapointed that he won't be able to see Ava he can see Isabella again, not to mention the fact that his only mode of transportation has blown up after use, Ferb starts to walk to a nearby bus stop to get a ride home. In hindsight, he wishes that he got on the one he got in front of.

Eventually, he finds a bus stop bench and sits down. Next to him, he sees someone reading a news paper.

"May I please have the sports section?" Ferb asks.

"Of course, love." Ava answers as she gives Ferb the paper.

"-GASP!-"  
>"-GASP!-"<p>

As they look at each other, face to face, they see who they're looking at and recognize the other immediately.

"Ava..."

"F-ff-Ferb?"

Both of the young kids are now beyond the reasonable doubt. The Ferb Ava saw on stage earlier was indeed her brother Ferb, and Ferb knows now that this Ava IS his sister. Ferb has accomplished what he had set out to do. Now that he's with Ava...what will come from this?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5! YAY!<strong>

**And it's my first official Phineas and Ferb musical chapter of the story! YAY!**

**The Like a Boss song doesn't count, even though it was funny. BOO!**

**And just like this chap, the next one will also be a musical number. One that I actually wrote before I offically started this story. The song in this chapter, it's the first one I've written that's inspired by a Japenese song. "Masterpiece", the first Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal openning theme. Such an underrated yugioh generation.**

**But I know what ISN'T underrated! Phineas and Ferb! Keep reading, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing stories for our favourite cartoon! Until next chapter, ciao!**


	6. My Old Best Friend

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 6: My Old best Friend

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

**The song played is song in the tune of "My Brand New Best friend".**

**WARNING: As of this chapter, Ferb will speak quite frequently.**

* * *

><p>Ferb didn't think that he'd beable to catch up to Ava, yet there she is right in front of him. Ava, on the other hand, didn't expect to see Ferb at all!<p>

"You...are Ferb, right?" Ava asks. "Ferb Fletcher?"

"And you are Ava Fletcher, right?" Ferb asks back.

To see their sibling, to see them for the first time in 8 years, after thinking that they may never see each other again...it's unreal. Both are trying hard just to comprehand this. Amazingly, Ferb was the one chasing after her, yet he didn't plan out what would happen if he meets her. They remain speechless until they finally convice themselves that the other really is in front of them. And as they do...

"FERB!"

"AVA!"

And they jump into each other to share a hug in happiness. Happiness that the brother and sister duo are back together. Although they're supposebly twins siblings, Ferb notices how much shorter Ava is now, compared to when they were kids. But, he can still tell that this is the same Ava he once knew. Or at least...he HOPES she's still the same.

"Ava, it's been YEARS!" Ferb says. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing excellent, dear brother." She answers. "Of course, having you here now makes it all even better! And I'm especially glad to see you've grown up to be a handsome young lad that you are right now."

"Right back at ya, little sis." He says, refering to how much taller he is then Ava.

As happy the Fletcher twins are to be reunited, they are feeling a little worried. Afterall, because this is their reunion after 8 long years...

"So...do you think you and I have changed over the years? Do you think we won't make a good pair of friends like we use to?" Ava asks.

Ferb thinks this over for a second. Then answers..."Geez. I hope not."

**"Would you like to play cro-quet?" **Ava sings as she takes out a croquet mallet and ball.

**"Ugh, no, it is such a bore." **Ferb sings back.

**"Just kidding. How about football?"** She sings as she thows away the mallet and takes out a soccer ball and kicks it to Ferb.

**"OOOH! I'l play til I am sore!"** Ferb sings with pleasure.** "I bet you still have your old crown!"**

**"Yep, you know I would."** Ava sings as she takes out a toy crown and switches it with her hat. **"Just in case we...**

**...enslave the whole world!"**  
><strong>...enslave the whole world!"<strong> Ferb joins in.

**"Yes, and you know that it's so truuuue. I've been lonely without you!"**  
><strong>"Yes, and you know that it's so truuuue. I've been lonely without you!"<strong>

"Well, to be honest, I've got a step-brother now, so I'm not all that lonely." Ferb says.

**"But now I have nothing to fear..." **Ava sings.

Now being extraordinaryly happy to be with each other, they happily dance together.

**"Now that I have you here!"**  
><strong>"Now that I have you here!"<strong>

**"At last! I found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. At last! I've found my old best friend! Yes, indeed."  
><strong>**"At last! I found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. At last! I've found my old best friend! Yes, indeed."**

As Ferb and Ava happily sing their song together, they happily march through the streets of Danville, not caring where they'll end up next since they now have each other again.

**"I see you're hair is still short."** Ferb starts.

**"That I can't deny. I see you're hair is still green, huh."**

**"But now it's not dye."**

**"EYE!"** Then, Eva starts speaking normally. "Wait, what do you mean it's not dye? What else can it be?"

"Ever since an experiment I did when I was younger, the nuclear force has made my hair green by itself. Static electricity now makes it glow in the dark too."

"...I see..." Although interested, she finds the conversation is started to get akward. So she resumes singing. **"I bet you love Thomas!"**

**"Wait, that's the wrong story." **He says, referiing to Thomas Fletcher

**"No! No, I meant Sangster!"** She sings as she holds up a picture of Thomas Sangster.

**"Oh, that's right! He plays me!"**

**"I'm glad I still know all about** **youuuu!"** Ava sings as she plays a xylophone with Ferb.** "And you still know all about me!"  
><strong>**"I'm glad I still know all about youuuu!"** Ferb sings as he plays a xylophone with Ava.** And you still know all about me!" **Then Ferb adds.** "Yes weeee dooo!"**

**"And now I have nothing to fear..."** They sing, as they take out two pairs of violins, and begin fiddling them with great skill. **"Now that I have you here!"**

**"At last! I found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. At last! I've found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. And now that I have youuu."  
><strong>**"At last! I found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. At last! I've found my old best friend! Yes, indeed. And now that I have youuu."**

As they marched their through out the city, they've made their way into what looks like a broadway theatre. They've also gotten their hands on some hats and canes that Doctor Doofenshmirtz would use in his own song performance. Yet again, they are singing a Doofenshmirtz song.

**"We'll once again, be a duo!"  
><strong>"We'll once again, be a duo!"<strong>**

"That's right!" Ferb says.

**"Twice the british! Double Fletcher kids!"  
><strong>**"Twice the british! Double Fletcher kids!"**

Then Ava finishes with...**"And we're coming at you...FRI-DAYS!"**

"Uhh...Ava, don't you think adding that at the end their makes this too much like the original song? We've been ripping off Brand New Best Friend plenty as is!"

"No, I was serious there. I want a TV show on Fridays! The Friday night line up back in London stinks. We'll be ruling the Friday night line ups! How about it?"

"Sorry Ava, but I already got a show I have to deal with."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Ferb and Ava went on to walk around the town and catch up with each other. As Ferb tells about the adventures he had with Phineas, Ava goes on about her life back in England. And because of how well they're doing this moment, it feels like they're relationship simply starting from where they last left off. Almost like they've never been seperated.<p>

"You should seriously come back to my house tommorow!" Ferb says. "You'll be able to see Dad again too!"

"F-father? I-I haven't seen him in...but, I doubt he'd be able to even recognize me."

"If I could recognize you, then he can too. Besides, how can you turn down a chance to your old man again?"

"Well, you got me there." Ava says, now agreeing with Ferb. "Well, Isabella is suppose to be bringing me back anyway, so it doesn't matter. But let's make it a surprise for him, shall we?"

"Alright, tommorow is gonna be a great day!"

"Now, I do believe we're close to my host family. I should probably get there before they worry. They trusted the Fireside Girls to bring me to them quite awhile ago. I just hope the other girls already sent my things over there like they promised. Until tommorow, brother."

Before heading out to where she's staying at, she gives her brother a quick hug, and heads out to her temporary home.

"OH! AVA!" Ferb shouts out. "How's our mom doing?"

Ava continues to walk away to end this day so that she may get started on tomorrow with Ferb. Although Ferb is now a little surprised that she didn't here him. No matter really. All that's important is that he's going to see his sister again.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Ferb makes his way back home where he left Phineas and Isabella behind. He walks inside the house, into the living room, and sees just what they've been doing while he was gone.<p>

"Hi Ferb!" Phineas says to his brother. "We're just getting started! Wanna join in?"

Ferb simply nods, and sits down with Phineas and Isabella. Now all three are enjoying a game of Monopoly Junior.

"So where did you run off to all of a sudden?" Phineas asks.

"No where special." Ferb answers.

"Well, if you say so. Here's the dice. Make your first roll."

For now, Ferb continues enjoying the rest of the day. For tomorrow, the true excitement will start.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved how this one came out! And because the song is a parody of another, you can't say that you can't sing it in a tune! XD<strong>

**I hope to shed some more light on Ava's personality later, but I'd say that this is a good start. (Fun fact: I named her after Thomas Sangster's real life sister).**

**Really not sure what more to say, other then that they'll be plenty more chapters in the future. Let's hope I can write em fast. Ciao for now.**


	7. Fletcher Family Reunited

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 7: Fletcher Familly Reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>The very next day, as soon as the Sun's up in the sky, Phineas and Ferb go straight out to get ready for another great day. It's now day 2 of their March Break, yet there's already been so much going on. Phineas is getting out designs for their next project, but Ferb is waiting patiently for a special someone to come over.<p>

"So, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asks. "Because I was thinking about a tractor beam attached to a metal detector!"

"Remember the last time we built a tractor beam?" Ferb asks.

"Yeah, I didn't realize THAT tractor beam fired actual tractors. Poor Candace had to keep her arm in a cast for 2 weeks. But we won't make THAT mistake again!"

"I'm just surprised that we couldn't convinced Mom that she wasn't ran over by one."

"Wow, you're pretty chatty today, aren't ya." Phineas points out. "You normally do that when your in a particularly good mood! What's up?

"I'm...just waiting for something to come."

"Well, until then, let's get building!"

Unable to do nothing as he waits, Ferb gets out his tools and begins the next big project with Phineas in the form of a tractor beam. As begin their plans for construction, their ever-so-loving sister, sitting inside and watching them through the window, waits for them to actually have anything worth busting. Short after they making up their final plans, the backyard gate opens as a little girls walks in. Hearing the gate open causes Ferb to quickly turn his head to look at who came in. Then, the girls says...

"Hey Phienas! Wha'cha doin?"

It's just Isabella. Not the girl who Ferb's been waiting for.

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas answers. "We're going to be making a tractor beam?"

"You mean like the one that put Candace in a cast?"

"No, no. We're doing it right this time!"

"OH! And I hope you don't mind. But I brough Ava again. She really wanted to come back."

And true to her word, following inside with Isabella is Ferb's sister, Ava. Hearing the name alone made Ferb's head turn again. Actually seeing her again gets him excited.

"AVA!" Ferb shouts out. "I almost thought yesterday was a dream!"

"That's exactly how I felt." Ava answers.

Candace, who's still inside watching her brothers, takes notice of the new girl. The idea of Phineas and Ferb's group of friens getting larger isn't something she likes. Although it's a tad bit early for her to be busting anyone, she decides to walk outside and see what's going on.

"Phineas! Ferb! What's going on? Who's new girl?" Candace asks in a demending voice.

"I'm Ava Fletcher-Bertram, ma'am." Ava answers. "You must be Candace. Ferbert has told me alot about you during our short time together."

"What are you? His girlfr...Ferbert?" She pauses as she sinks the name in. "Look, I don't overly care about who you are, but if you do anything with my brothers, rest assured that you will be busted with-"

"WAIT WAIT!" Phineas interrupts, as he has just realized something. "Did...you say 'Fletcher'? Ferb...is this..."

As Candace and Isabella are the only ones who don't know about Ferb's sister, they simply look at Phineas in confusion. Ferb and Ava, on the other hand, are smiling.

"That's right, Phineas." Ferb answers. "This is my sister, Ava."

**"WHAT?" **Phineas asks.  
><strong>"WHAT?" <strong>Isabella asks.  
><strong>"WHAT?"<strong> Candace asks

"It's true." Ava confirms. "Back before Ferb and father moved here in America, we grew up together. Brother, do you still have that old picture?"

"I keep it on me at all times!"

To prove that they really are brother and sister, Ferb reaches into his pocket, and once again pulls out his picture of Ava. But this time, he's more then happy to show it to the others. Phineas, Isabella, and Candace all look at the picture and compares the little girl in it to Ava. And while this seemed like it's not enough proof, Ava also pulls out an old looking picture and holds it next to Ferb's. They all notice now how there's a boy who looks exactly like Ferb on it. On top of that, holding both pictures together shows that they're actually two ripped halves of one photo. It's now been proven to the others that Ferb and Ava, are indeed, siblings.

"Y-y-y-you mean..."Candace stutters. "...the girl...I saw...when you punched..."

"WOW FERB! THIS IS AWESOME!" Phineas cheers. "It's like when we got Love Handle reunited!"

"To think that the Fireside Exchange Program that affected MY troup is what got you two back together!" Isabella says with delight.

Candace, however, is still struggling on comprehanding what's going on! She's always though Ferb was an only child before. But NOW, after witnessing undeniable proof that Ferb actually has a sister...

"ma-ma-ma...MOM! MOM!" And she charges right back inside, doing the only thing she nows how to do.

"Well, she's certainly the active one, now ain't she." Ava comments.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, where Linda and Lawrence are playing chess...<p>

"I didn't realize we even have a chess board." Linda says.

"Yes, Phineas found it the other day." Lawrence answers.

Then comes the screamer.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!"

"And there goes my concentration. What Candace? Do you realize how hard it is to beat your father even without you screaming in my ear?"

"MORBI-ALIQUAM-ELEMENTUM-RISIS-NEC!" Candace screams, making no sense with her words.

"Candace, speak slower please." Linda asks.

"Morbi...aliquam...elementum...risus...nec."

"Hmm...I see. So you're saying that Ferb is out there talking to his long lost brother, huh?"

"NO NO! _RISUS_ nec."

"Oh, Ferb's SISTER."

As Linda talks with the gibberish speaking Candace, Lawrence has been drinking coffee. But after hearing Linda mention a sister, he starts choking on his drink and starts to cough it up.

"Lawrence, you've got to start drinking slower. And Candace, this is probably the most unoriginal attempt to bust the boys yet."

"BUT IT"S TRUE!" Candace says, now speaking in English again. "JUST COME OUT AND MEET HER!"

Without giving her mother a fight chance, Candace grabs Linda by the arm and forcibly drags her out.

"Oh ok, FINE! Lawrence, don't cheat while I'm gone!"

And now, Lawrence is alone. As he waits, he considers what it was that Candace told him and his wife. 'Ferb's sister'. After what happened the other day, it would seem to much of a coincidence. On the other hand...

"Could it?" He asks himself as he gets up to check things out.

* * *

><p>Back outside...<p>

"So Ava. What do you know about tractor beams?" Phineas asks.

Ava answers..."Well, I know it has to be built strongly so the tractor it makes doesn't crush the-"

"NO NO! Not THAT kind of tractor beam!" Phineas says.

Before Phineas can finish conversation with Ava, Candace comes running out while dragging her mother behind. Normally, whenevr Candace comes to the backyard with Linda, whatever she claims were in the backyard dissapears. But this time, Ava is still there.

"SEE MOM? SEEEEE?"

"Hi boys." Linda says. "Who's your new friend?"

"MOM! I JUST TOLD YOU!" Candace shrieks. "THAT"S FERB'S SISTER!"

"Well, I can't say that I see the resem..." Before she finishes her senctence, Linda looks down and notices that Ava is looking right at her. "Why, hello there."

"Hello, ma'am." Ava answers. "You must be Mrs. Flynn. My brother has told me you are a very lovely women. He's failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

"Why, thank you. That's a very nice thing to-wait..."

Linda then takes another good look at Ava and begins to think. British accent, extremely polite, saying 'brother'...

"Lawrence? Can you...?"

Lawrence was already coming outside, so he didn't need to of been called at all.

"Linda? What's going..."

And then, he sees her! Standing next to his boys, a little girl, about as tall as Phineas, stands in front of him. Although she is wearing a big black coat, a fancy hat over her short brown hair, and the fact it's been around 8 years, Lawrence recognizes Ava immediately. The face of a daughter is unforgetable.

"...Father?"

"...Ava?"

"WHAT!" Linda shouts.

Ava already knew that she was going to see him today, but now that she actually is meeting her dad again after, she's having some trouble processing it in her head. As for Lawrence Fletcher, he never expected such a visitor to come today.

"DAD!" Ava shouts as she charges and hugs her father, practically bursting into tears.

"Oh...Ava, my girl." He says as he hugs back.

With the exception of Ferb, everybody, especially Linda, looks at Lawrence and Ava in shock. Within a few minutes, they all find out that there's more to the Fletcher family then just Ferb and his dad.

"Phineas? Candace? Linda?" Lawrence says. "This is my daughter, Ava!"

THUD!

After he comfirms that Ava is his daughter, Linda faints and lands on the ground in shock as she is unable to comprehand the situation. Hopefully, she'll be all right later on. But for now...

"Ferb. let's make that tractor beam later!" Phineas says.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the parents know about Ava! What will happen from there?<strong>

**What I hate about writing chapters like this is that I originally intended to add more, but decided to stop since it's a good place to stop. I annoy myself like that. :P**

**But, now I can make you question what Linda will think about this! Ooh, I'm so mean! :)**

**Ciao for now.**


	8. The new guest

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 8: The new guest

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>Shortly after Linda regains consciousness, the Flynn-Fletcher family all go back inside the house with Ava with them. Since it's become a big family thing now, Isabella decided to go home and come back later.<p>

"And that's why I'm in America!" Ava says. "And I'll be here for the week."

"Ava, my girl! That's amazing news!" Lawrence says. "This is almost too good to be true-OW!"

Right behind him is Ferb, who gave his father a little pinch, proving that Lawrence isn't dreaming.

"So did you came here through Fireside Exchange Program just to see Dad and Ferb?" Candace asks.

"No, no. I was just chosen to come here by random. I had no idea they were here." Ava explains.

"Well it seems that fate decided to bring you back together with Ferb." Phineas says. "But I guess it's wrong for me to be the only one to have the best brother in the world! I don't mind sharing at all."

"Smashing."

Ferb smiles as he hears Phineas say how he's happy about this. Reunited with his sister as well as being with his step-brother, Ferb now believes that this will surely be a great March Break.

"Well, we certainly have to catch up on so much lost time!" Lawrence states. "How about you stay over for lunch?"

"I've got a better idea!" Linda says. "Why don't you stay here for the week?"

Lawrence and Ferb both become very surprised by Linda's suggestion. Not to long ago, she fainted after hearing who Ava is. Now she's offering her a place to stay!

"I-I really wouldn't want to be a bother." Ava says.

"Nonsense! You're already bothering the people who's been watching you." Linda kids. "And by staying here, you'll be with relatives."

"Well...I guess...alright! I'll see if my host family will let me. May I please use your phone?"

"Of course. I'll show you to the phone book, since I doubt you've memorized your guardian's number yet."

Wanting to help Ava, Linda leads her into the kitchen to get the phone book needed to make an important phone call. After Linda and Ava exits, Ferb and Lawrence, being very happy and excited now, jump in the air to give the other a high five, with Ferb jumping VERY high to match his father's height. Ava will be joining them for the week and get to spend some time with her again!

"You've done good, Ferb." Lawrence says. "You managed to bring my daughter back to me."

"HEY! Forgetting about me?" Candace asks in anger.

"Oops. Sorry, sweety. Didn't mean to offend. But could you imagine how your mother would feel if she didn't see you in almost 10 years?"

"You know Mom is going to angry with you for this, right?"

"Oh heavens, yes! But THIS time, I'm bringing a helmet!"

Phineas and Ferb both get confused by the last thing they said. His Mother is going angry at his Dad? Because of how nice Linda is and how reasonable she's been with all of this, why on Earth would she possibly be mad?

"Uhh...guys?" Phineas says. "WHY would Mom get mad at Dad?"

"Oh, right? I guess you two were to young to remember." Candace says. "Back when we-"

"Candace, honey!" Lawrence interrupts. "I don't think that's a good story to be sharing with them. I'm surprised that YOU remember that! Boys, all you really need to worry about is that you'll be seeing Ava this week."

"Can't argue with that!" Phineas says.

"I'm thinking I'm in no position to complain at all!" Ferb says.

Stepping out of the kitchen and back into the living room, Ava enters and quickly says..."He said it's ok! I can stay with you all!"

"That is excellent!" Lawrence says. "Alright, then I suppose we should drop by where you were staying to pick up your things. Once we come back, you can play with the boys to your heart's contempt! Come along, Ava."

"Yes, father. I'll be back soon, boys."

With that said, Lawrence and Ava leaves the living room to go out and get the thigns that Ava brought for her trip. This ultimately leaves Phineas, Ferb, and Candace along in the living room. With the three of them alone, Phineas is now free to ask a rather private question.

"So Candace. What was it that Mom was so angry at Dad for?"

"Sorry, Phineas. You two are a little young to understand."

"Why yes. Yes we...oh wait, you weren't asking me, were you?" Phineas says in embarrassment. "Force of habit. B-but...why not? You were obviously younger then us when you heard it! Come on!"

"Don't you two have a tractor to make or something?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! We're already way behind on our tractor beam! Come on Ferb, let's get started! We can have Ava join us when she gets back."

Needing to get back to their project for the day, Phineas and Ferb run out of the house to get started. Candace doesn't even mind that she just allowed them to do something bust worthy. She feels that it's alot better then to tell a story she feel uncomfortable telling. But, with what's been going on lately, they'll probably hear it sooner or later. But for now, she's alonewith her own thoughts. And right now, only one thought is on her mind.

"Hey! Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p><strong>ok, I am really, REALLY sorry for making this such a short chapter after not ading a new chapter after a hole wek. I had been having trouble logging into the site (like a few others lately), Ive been having writer's block, I was drawing a ThoMarie pic for deviantart, I've been getting pot bunnies thanks to MLP: FIM, and I also had quite a bit of college homework<strong>.

**In my opinion, all of the above are valid excuses**.

**Part of the reason I had writer's block was because this is a slow chapter. Hopefully the next one won't be. And to make sure it isn't, I've decided to add the Doofenshmirtz sub-plot in starting the next chapter.**

**Ciao for now. Again, sorry.  
><strong>


	9. Evil Father and Daughter Arguement

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 9: Evil Father and Daughter Arguement.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

**This chapter used to include a part that I unfortunately decided to remove since it included a subplot I chose to abandon, so please also ignore the title. Sorry if this is a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Doofensmirtz Evil Incorperated!<em>

"HA HA HA! I've got you NOW, Perry the Platypus! Bwha-ha-ha!"

Laying down on a risen table with iron shackles attached to his arms and legs, as well as a laser beam that is slowly moving it's way up toward Perry's body, Agent P has fallen for Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz's James Bonds themed death trap. How can he possibly escape?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh, for heaven's...who could that be?" He says in anger after hearing the door knock.

Wanting to deal with the person at the door before dealing with Perry, the doctor answers the door to meet a familiar guest, Ava Fletcher-Bertram.

"Oh, Ava! I forgot you were coming back to get your things."

"I truly am greatful for what you were doing, sir." Ava answers. "I was very lucky to find some relatives here. I'm just sorry that I won't be able to stay longer, observing your amazing inventions."

"And I'm sorry I won't be able to help you enslave the world! Which reminds me. You owe me royalties for singing my song 2 chapters ago."

"I'll write a cheque. And I'm afraid that was just an old daydream me and my brother had. So no worries."

"Well, it was nice to have you around. You Kept me from feeling lonely."

"You have me, sir!" Norm the robot says from a distance.

"Quiet, you!"

"Well, I'd hate to be rude and turn down this gift. Thank you, sir." She says as she takes her hat off to hide the remote in it. "Hope you have a marvously day, Mr. Doofenshmirtz.

Done talking to the doctor, Ava walks inside to search for her things to bring back to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, wants to continue his business with Perry, who at this point, escaped from his trap.

"This is why I hate turning around."

* * *

><p>Some time later, back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb has already started on the tractor beam project. Their friend Isabella has also returned to help out as much as she can, but, they've just gotten started and are still quite far from completion.<p>

But, to speed things up, and forth set of hands have finally come. Ava has just gotten back and is ready to help out her new friends.

"I'm back, boys!"

"Welcome back!" Phineas says.

Phineas greets Ava normally. But Ferb, despite the fact his sister was gone for only a little while, drops his tools and walks right over to her. Of course to be fair, it's been awhile these two have been with each other.

"Ok, with 4 heads and 8 hands, this tractor beam will be up and running in no time at all!"

"Um...actually Phineas... "Ferb says. "I was hoping that me and Ava could just spend the day catching up. I'm sure you and Isabella can finish this without me."

"Brother, don't be so rude to-" Ava says.

"No, no. It's cool!" Phineas says, understanding Ferb. "Me and Ferb do things together all the time! I'm sure you two would like to hang out together today."

"Well, in that case, thank you very much Phineas."

"Yeah. Thanks Phineas. Let's go, Ava."

Now off to have some fun together for the first time since they were little, Ferb and Ava leaves the backyard again to start having their own fun while Phineas and Isabella try to finish off their project. But, while Phineas allowed his step-brother to go out and spend time with his sister, he can't help but feel a little rejected.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me. ALL alone." Isabella says with a smile. "So, you think we'll be able to finish making this tractor beam without Ferb?"

After looking around the back yard, looking at Isabella, himself, as well as what's been accomplished already, Phineas answers... "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I just realized how long this story has gotten already. I must be enjoying this story more then I thought!<strong>

**And as of right now, I'm mixing a Doofenshmirtz sub-plot in to avoid writer's block and to keep the story from being to bland. I think it's already working!**

**I also really want to get Linda and Lawrence involved in the story more soon. When I do, this story will start to get a little more dramatic, and that's what I hope to do as this story progresses. Let's hope I can make up a good next chapter!**

**(PS: Off topic, but I think I've already gotten a brilliant idea for my next story. But because I'm still writing this, I probably won't start writing it for a while. It'll be another one about Marie Flynn, like when I wrote Blast From the Future.)**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: I finally got off my lazy ass and removed the Doofenshmirtz parts.<strong>


	10. More Secrets?

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 10: More Secrets?

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>"Boys!" Linda calls out. "Dinner's almost ready!"<p>

While Ferb and Ava are nowhere to be found, Phineas and Isabella have both been in the backyard all day trying to build the tractor beam, and it's been proven to become very difficult to do without Ferb. As the sun starts to set, the young boy and girl are at the peak of exhaustion.

"Oh, man! I should've called Baljeet and Bufort to help." Phineas says.

"As much as I enjoy our alone time together...I agree, I should've called the girls." Isabella says.

With one final twist of a wrench, and after a long and hard day of working, the tractor beam is FINALLY finished.

"Ok...whew...it's done." Phineas says as he starts to huff and puff. "Let's test it out."

Placed about 10 feet away from the tractor beam is is a large rock, shaped suspiciously like Buford's head, which the two of them hope to pull in with the tractor beam. Phineas reaches for the lever, pulls it down...

VRRRRR...ZAP!

SMASH!

Unforetunately, they get the wrong results. Landing right on top of the Buford rock comes 3 actual red tractors. Phineas and Isabella have spent all day long trying to build a tractor beam without Ferb's help, only to once aagain, built the WRONG kind of tractor beam.

"OH, COME ON!" Phineas screams. "ALL THAT HARD WORK AND WE MADE THE WRONG ONE? AGAIN?"

"I guess we really did need Ferb." Isabella says.

"FORGET IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Phineas shouts. Shortly after, he starts to calm down. "Let's just push the self-destruct button and get rid of this thing."

"Why does it have a self-destruct button?"

"I don't know, it's been a long day."

Done with the failed experiment they've wasted all day on, Phineas walks back up to the "tractor" beam, pushes the self-destruct button...

BOOM!

A massive explosion sends piece of the machine flying in many different directions. Incendently, the 3 tractors created were also blown away from the explosion.

* * *

><p>A few miles away...<p>

"I can't believe that you spent our savings to buy this tractor rental shop. WITHOUT BUYING TRACTORS!" A women tells her husband. "What, did you expect tractors to just fall out of the sky?"

The husband and wife then both look up to the sky, almost expecting something to actually fall out of the sky.

"I said...did you expect tractors o fall out of the sky?"

Still, nothing falls.

"Can't happen all the time I guess." The man answers back.

"I guess we should be thankful things fall out of the sky at all." The woman says.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas has, sadly, been blasted right into the tree from the explosion. Shortly after the impact, he comically falls slides down and lands at the base of the tree. Losing consciousness from this, it appears as if he has actually fallen asleep.<p>

"Phineas?" Isabella says in a concerned voice.

She reaches down and grabs his hand, reads his pulse, and fines that he's perfectly fine. After reassuring herself of this, and looking down at him, a thought occurs. She looks at Phineas again, then looks around to see if no one's around, then plants a light kiss on Phineas's cheek.

"Oh, what the heck."

Wanting a little bit more, Isabella bends back down, grabs Phineas's head, and and plants a big, long kiss onn Phineas's lips, knowing that there's nothing to stop her. After savoring what was practically a 6 second long make out session, she lets him go, and begins to walk back home. She took an opportunity and is proved of herself for it, but also with a small bit of guilt. All in all, she regrets nothing.

Shortly after Isabella leaves, Ferb and Ava returns. They see that he's "sleelping" under the tree, so they decide that they better wake him up.

"Phineas? You ok?" Ferb asks.

"Hmm...huh? Oh, hi guys!" Phineas says as he wakes up. "You just woke me up from a great dream I was having! I think Isabella was in it."

"We are terribly sorry for waking you up, but your mother has asked for us to come inside for dinner.." Ava says.

"Well in that case, let's go eat."

* * *

><p>Shortly after going inside, Ava leaves to get herself washed up before dinner, but as for Ferb, he chooses to take a moment to talk with Phineas, who he blew off for the whole day and ruined their initial plans. No matter what reason it was for, that sort of thing makes a person feel guilty.<p>

"Look Phineas, I'm really sorry for ditching you today, but...

"No no! It's okay, Ferb. I understand completely." Phineas say, explaining how he understands. "You don't have to explain a thing. I just hope you had a good time with your sister today.

"Well, we did. But I still want to make it up to you. Ava has a Fireside Girl meeting tommorow. So that means we'll have plenty of time to play by then."

"Well, at least Ava won't be keeping you all to herself. Haha."

Happy with the other being cool with what's happening, Phineas and Ferb both start doing some type of secret handshake with each other. They have no made plans for tommorow and hope to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the master bedroom where Lawrence is reading a pamphlet...<p>

"Oooh! They're going to be doing a production of _Hair_ next week! That'll be fun!"

Much to his surprise, his wife quickly approaches him, snatches away the pamphlet, and begins showing her true colors.

"Lawrence Richard Fletcher!.You've been stalling this long enough! We need to talk!" Linda says in anger.

He knows that he's been trying to run away from this all day. Candace has totally called it! While Linda was perfectly calm before, she's, in reality, more mad then she's ever had been before. And seeing that he's trapped in the bedroom, there's no way he'll be able to escape, even if he wants to.

"Alright, Linda dear. Precisely what exactly do you want to talk about."

"Do you remember the last time I was this mad at you?" Linda asks.

"When I forgot our anniversery?" Lawrence asks.

"No, before that."

A stupid answer from Lawrence. He already knew what Linda was talking about. It was what Candace was referring to. "That's right. I din't tell you I had a son when we first met. But to be fair, you chose to take us both afterwards, did you not?"

"Lawrence, what bother me back then wasn't that you had a son. Heck, I had two kids and you still stayed with me. THAT'S gentlemen like. But what DID bother me was that you kept such a big secret from me. And just today, you revealed that you have TWO kids! Please tell me you don't have a third or something like that!"

"No, no! Honest truth. Ferb and Ava were the only kids I've ever had!" Lawrence says.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me? What other secrets are you keeping from me."

This subject, something that Lawrence has been afraid to talk about, is now taking an uncomfortable turn. He knows that he needs to tell the truth. Problem is, he's not sure if he really can or if he even should. He's afraid of how Linda will react, yet he's also afraid of her now. A real bind. And on top of all that, he doesn't want his son to know anything about this either.

"Linda...to explain this all to you, I would have to talk about my first marriage and my ex-wife."

"Then tell me about your first marriage." Linda demends.

"Linda, the way it failed on me is something I'm not really proud of. I'm REALLY uncomfortable about bringing it up. And if Ferb or Ava ever find out about it..." Immidiately upon thinking of his son and daughter, he pauses. A horrified look appears on his face. "I'm just going to go ahead and go downstairs right now to sleep on the couch so you don't force me to yourself."

"We're not done this conversation, Lawrence."

"I know, dear. I know."

Not ready to come completely clean with his wife, Lawrence leaves the bedroom to sleep on the couch for the night, since he's well aware that it's what happens to the men in this kind of thing, since there's no way Linda will be wanting to sleep in the same bed as him tonight.

He leaves the bedroom and makes his way down stairs. He walks down fearing what'll happen if Linda hears the truth. What he doesn't realize however, is that someone else has been listenining on their talk. Candace, who's grown curious about how her parents will handle this issue, has grown even more curious about this new secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, for the first time in a little while, I'm happy with how long I made this chapter. I've been writing them pretty short lately, so this makes me feel like I've done a good job.<strong>

**Now you know the little thing that Candace was talking about a few chapters back, but now I've given you something else to drive you nuts! What happened regarding Lawrence's previous marriage and why doesn't he want to share it with anyone?**

**I'm also interested in putting Ava in a darker side in the next chapter to add a bit more conflict. This could get fun.**

**Ciao for now.**


	11. Don't love

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 11: Don't love

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

**WARNING: As of this chapter, you may all start to hate Ava. :(**

* * *

><p>The very next day, just as he promised, Ferb begins spending his day with Phineas to make up for the other day.<p>

As for Ava, the whole reason she's in America at all is for the Fireside Exchange program. So today, she's hanging out with Isabella and the other girls at the Fireside lodge. For the first time since arriving in America, she's wearing her Fireside uniform, which matches the other girls. The only difference between her dress and the other's is that instead of wearing the traditiional orange barret, she insists on wearing her unique black hat. The black and horange may not be a good mix, but she doesn't care.

"And that is why you haven't seen much of Ava lately." Isabella explains to her troops. "With that explained, what should we do for today?"

"I bet we all know what YOU want to today today." Gretchen says to tease her troop leader.

"No, girls. Ava was telling me that Phineas is going to be spending the entire day with Ferb today. Besides, me and Phineas already spent some...quality time alone yesterday."

"Ooooh!" The girls all say together, everyone but Ava.

"And...even though he wasn't awake..." Isabella begins to jitter. "...I managed to sneak a kiss on him."

Hearing what Isabella did gets all of her troopmates excited.

"First you kissed him at last year's End-of-Summer dance, now you got him yesterday." Adyson says. "I'd say you're ready reel the fish in."

"Well...like I said, he didn't know it...BUT YES! YES I DID!" Isabella says with glee. "But seriously, what should we all do for today?"

"I've been trying to earn my tea brewing patch, but have been having trouble?" Ginger says as she raises her hand.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Ava says.

"You know how to make tea?" Isabella asks.

"What a silly question. I'm from England! I drink almost as much tea as I drink water."

"Well, that kind of makes you represent the stereotype more then ever...but it sounds like a plan anyway! Girls, we're making tea today!"

"TO THE KITCHEN!" A fireside girl shouts out.

On cue, most of the Fireside girls run out of the lodge, eagerly ready to earn their next patch. The only exceptions are Isabella and Ava, who just start moving at their own pace.

"My, your troop is eager." Ava notes.

"Indeed they are."

"Oh, by the way. Tell me. You truely do love Phineas, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. He keeps my heart beating and makes it hard for my legs to stay straight." Isabella says with hearts in her eyes.

"Would you please listen to some advice I have for you regarding loving Phineas?"

"I'm sure I don't need any, but yeah, go ahead."

Ava clears her throat, takes a little breath, then says...

"Don't."

And with that simple answer, she makes her way right into the kitchen, leaving Isabella behind, as she has just stopped moving. She's most surprised by what Ava had just told her.

* * *

><p>At the Flynn-Fletcher antique store, Lawrence is working quietly alone, dusting off some old antiques while thinking about the problems he's been having lately. So many secrets that're just dying to come out out, but so many people who can't know them. It's quite a pickle.<p>

Ding Ding!

As a customer comes in..."Hello! What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what you can't tell Mom."

Much to his surprise, Candace comes marching into the family store, asking to here what he hasn't been able to say to Linda.

"Uhh, Candace dear...isn't Phineas and ferb up to something that you should maybe check up?"

"Oh no! I'm way too focues to be distracted today! Although I admit it's tempting." Candace admits. "B-but that's not important! Tell me what this huge secret of yours is and maybe I can help."

"Sorry dear. You're too young to understand."

"Oh yeah. The too young excuse. Forget that I actually am old enough so you don't have to say anything."

Now Lawrence is being put in a bind from his daughter, as if his wife wasn't enough already. On the other hand, she has a point. Perhaps telling Candace won't be as bad as telling Linda. In fact, Candace might be the best person to tell the secret to, since it doesn't affect her as much as it would to Linda or Ferb.

"Promise not to say anything to your mother?" Lawrence asks.

"I promise."

"Pinkie Pie swear?"

"Pinkie pie pro...WAIT A MINUTE! Have you been watching that silly horse show with Phineas?"

"You have to admit Candace, it's surprisingly well made show."

Although caught of gaurd by her dad, she quickly tries to forget about it and keeps focused on the subject at hand. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Going from serious, to goofy, and back to serious again, Lawrence leans over on the counter, and begins telling his step-daughter...the truth.

* * *

><p>Some time later, after purchasing the appropriate ingrediants, the Fireside Girls began earning their tea brewing patch. After they finish, the girls all have an authentic tea party. Everyone's having fun...except for two girls who're having a private chat in another room.<p>

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Ava asks

"Well...what did you mean earlier?" Isabella asks. "About not loving Phineas."

"I meant what I literally said. Don't love Phineas." Ava explains. "Thought I made it simple."

"But it's not. I mean Phineas is the single most lovable boy in the whole world...uhh, not saying that Ferb isn't cool to."

"No worries. No offence taken."

"After all, Phineas creates new limits by exceeding the old ones! He never discourages under any situation! He spends alot of time with me and we enjoy ourselves non-stop! He's...he's..." Isabella can't even finish what she's trying to say next. She just begins to fall into some sort of love-strucked daze.

"He's going to break your heart."

Right when she's ready to start day dreaming about her love, Ava once again shocks her. Isabella slow turns to look at her friend with a dumbfound look.

"You don't honestly believe that someone as young like you will grow up with him, do you?" Ava asks.

"Well...it's a dream."

Ava then shakes her head in pity for Isabella. "Allow me to explain, and please forgive me if I become a little harsh. The feeling to loe is pleasent, I'll give you that. However, once you that love is lost, you'll feel more pain then you can possibly imagine! You'll feel more pain then happiness from love. And if you persist with that dream of yours, you'll feel it."

The ever so polite and seemingly kind Ava, now showing off a surprisngly dark side to Isabella? This is something she's having a hard time believing.

"Ava, I don't know what what kind of bad experiece you've had with boys, but my love for Phineas is legit."

"Explain yourself then."

Once more, Isabella begins going into a love-struck daze.

"Last summer, there was this school dance to celebrate the end of the summer. At the dance, he finally found out my feelings for him, and he actually returned them back! We even shared our first kiss...it was so romantic."

Now it's Ava's turn to be surprised, as she didn't expect Isabella to say what she just said. But soon after, after thinking about something, she cracks a smile after realizing something.

"Then why isn't he your boyfriend right now?" Ava asks, putting a a horrified look on Isabella's face instantly. "What else happened at that dance of yours?"

Now feeling a little uncomfortable, and even guilty..."Well...we just decided to stay friends."

"And why is that?"

"Well...we...uhh...we...had some...complications..." And no, Isabella is starting to feel ashamed. "I...tried breaking his heart."

"I see. He did something to hurt you, and you tried hurting him back. That means you really do know what I've been talking about." Ava says as her smile begins to grow bigger. "Surely this means that you're already aware of how much pain loving someone can get. My advice to you is to keep to your deal with him and remain friends. That way, you'll spare yourself with so much trouble."

Done with her chat with Isabella, Ava makes her way back to the other room where the others are enjoying their tea. Leaving Isabella alone, who now has a lot on her mind. She begins remembering all of the bad things that happened back at the dance and how she really did get hurt from loving him. But she's not sure if she can even stop feeling that way about Phineas, or even if she still wants to."

"I...still don't...hmm..." She says to herself with depression. "...she can't possibly right. Can she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I've finally added a new chapter to the story, despite my writer's block! YAY! let's hope the enxt chapter will be easier to write. Sadly, I'm not too sure what to write. :(<strong>

**Lucky for me, I've been fighting my block by starting Isabella In Wonderland! I think I'll add chapter 2 of that before I finish chapter 12 of this, so please be patient.**

**And although I wasn't intending on doing this before, to stir up conflict in this fic, I may actually make Ava more antagonistic (I love that word) like she is in this chapter. In fact, like I said at the top, you may actually start to hate her. Again, sorry.**

**That's all. Ben is out! Ciao.**

**(PS: The dance Isabella was talking about is a reference to another story of mine, "Blast From the Future". If you haven't read it yet, you should. Its the story I'm most proud of writing.)**


	12. Eavesdropping

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 12: Eavesdropping

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>Back in the Flynn-Flecther backyard...<p>

"Well Ferb! What we just did today sure went smoother then the tractor beam me and Isabella made yesterday." Phineas says with delight.

"I just wish we didn't add that self-destruct button on todays thing." Ferb answers.

Shortly after finishing up with today's activity, a few young girls come in the yard. Done from the Fireside meeting, Ava and Isabella return to the Flynn-Fletcher yard to meet up with Phineas and Ferb. Ava is clearly feeling plesent, but Isabella seems...upset.

"Girls! Girls! Great to see you!" Phineas says. "Isabella, is something wrong?"

Caught off gaurd by Phineas, Isabella answers..."Huh? Oh...nothing much."

"Well, I was just thinking that since I've had Ferb all day, I'd share with Ava by letting her have him tommorow. In that case, how about you I do something tommorow! Maybe we can play at the park?"

Phineas asking her out to hang out alone? That's something that doesn't normally happen! This is a chance she has to take...or at least, it would normally be a chance she'd take. But after some rather..._discouraging_ advice...

"Umm...Phineas. I'm going to have to turn down that offer." Isabella says sadly. "I've got alot of things I need to think about."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well if you change your mind, the offer will stay valid!"

"Alright. I'll remember."

And so, Isabella leaves, but not with her usual smile. After what Ava was telling her, she's now wondering if it was even a good idea to come see Phineas at all. She's starting to think that she shouldn't be in love with him, but simply can't help it.

"Well, I guess I've got nothing to do tommorow!"

"Well, there can't be any harm with all 3 of us hanging outtogether, now is there?" Ava asks. "Any objections, brother?"

Ferb answers by shaking his head, having no problems with all three hanging out tommorow.

"Awesome! Tommorow, it'll be just the three of us!" Phineas says. "Too bad Isabella won't be, but maybe she'll change her mind."

"I think I'll be going back inside for a bit." Ava says. "Have fun you two."

Wanting to rest a little after her long day, Ava heads inside and leaves Phineas and Ferb alone to do whatever they want again. But since it's already so late in the day, there's not a whole lot that they can really do but talk. They've done quite a bit today anway.

"You know, I just realized that I don't know your sister that well." Phineas says. Ferb answers back with a simple shrug. "Now I'm really glad that I get to hang out with her. I'd love to get to know her more. She seems so sweet"

Hearing Phineas gives a bad thought to Ferb. He then gets a slightly angry look on his face, breaks his silence and says..."And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I just mean that she's really polite, really sweet...and I guess...a little cute..."

"Phineas! Don't make a move on my sister!" Ferb snaps.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's wrong, Ferb?"

"Forgive me if I feel little protective of her, but she IS my sister. And on top of that, it would seem very wierd to me if my sister and step-brother were dating or something like that. I would feel very uncomfortable about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't think you'd be bothered that easily by something like that."

"It would bother me VERY much, Phineas." Ferb says in anger.

"Well in that case, forget I said anything. I'LL forget everything I said. I'd never want to do anything you'd hate to see me do."

Ferb, now relieved, breathes in and exhales in delight. "Thanks, bro. But you have to admit, it'd be weird if you ask out your step-sister."

"Step-sister? What do you..." Then, Phineas realizes it. "OH WOW! She really IS my step-sister, isn't she! Wow, that could've been akward if I really did say anything."

Once again, after hearing Phineas say something funny, Ferb begins to burst into laughter. And of course, like last time, Phineas decides to join in with Ferb. But as the boys laugh it all up, they fail to notice that Ava, who's not all that far away from them, has been listening in on them talking.

* * *

><p>Coming home together from the antique store, Lawrence and Candace walk into the house with worried looks on their faces. It's already obvious why Lawrence is upset, and Candace is feeling the same because she now knows what went on with him. She knows the secret that her Dad has been hiding. But unknownst to them, Lawrence's young daughter is sitting in the other room, ready to hear everything they want to say.<p>

"Alright Dad. I understand that you're nervous about this, but I honestly don't think Mom will be THAT angry at you. If anything, she may actually be flattered!"

"Candace, it's not so much as what it is that I've been hiding from her, it's more that I haven't told her about it."

"Well, I agree that it's going to be hard to tell her about it, and that it's going to get interesting when you do, at least you'll only have to go through with this once! And when you do, you'll be sleeping in bed again with Mom in..." Then, Candace nearly throws up in her mouth. "..ugh...I did NOT just say that."

"Well, I guess you're right there, dear." Lawrence says in agreement. "But what about Ferb? There's no way he can know about this!"

This, Candace doesn't have an answer to. It's something hard to disagree with. Sure, Candace thinks the secret is safe to tell her mother, but Ferb may be none to pleased.

"You may be right, Dad. Ferb can't possibly know what happened with your ex-wife's devorce."

"Ferb doesn't know?"

The last voice that spoke up catches Candace and Lawrence both by surprise. They finally realize that Ava has been listening in on their talk.

"Mother told me about it what happened. Why haven't you told Ferb?"

"Well, sweety, it's a very sensitive issue. I'm afraid to it may be too much for the family." Lawrence explains.

"Father, I took the news very well when I heard it. And rest assured, I hold no hard feelings about it, and I'm more then certain Ferb won't either."

Candace is rather surprised not only by the fact that Ava understands the issue, but that she thinks that Ferb can handle it too. On one hand, Candace, being ferb's step-sister, she would expect Ferb to freak out by the truth. On the other hand..."Ferb IS a rather quiet one. Maybe he will handle it well."

"Ava, tell me the honest truth. Do you think that Ferb will react smoothly if he knows the truth?" Lawrence asks.

"Yes. Yes I do. As her sister, I know exactly how Ferbert would react. In fact, I can probably tell him for you if you'd like."

"No, sweetums. You'd best let me deal with this mess. Now you'd best wash up. Linda and i will be getting supper ready.

"Yes, father."

Ava makes it look like she's leaving the room, she actually runs up the stairs and starts eavesdropping again on her father and step-sister. She still wants to listen to this.

"Dad, there is no way Ferbert-I MEAN FERB... Can possibly know this! Mom alone may be able to handle it, but Ferb? NEVER!"

"I think you're right too. Ava meant it when she said she knows Ferb, but I don't think she knows him enough. I plan on getting the kids to leave the house tomorrow and finally get this monkey off my back with Linda. I honestly think that if Ferb joins in...he'll definitely lose all respect for me. Maybe even our whole family."

A very emotional topic. Lawrence and Candace are worried about the worst case scenerio...but Ava, she's actually starting to enjoy this,. This can easily be telled by the smile on her face. When she said that she knows Ferb, she meant it. But what no one knows is that she didn't tell the truth. She is perfectly aware of how the truth will affect Ferb. And the truth...will be absolutely devastating.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ladies and gentlemen! The secret that's been torturing you all will soon be revealed! Starting next chapter, and possibly ending in the chapter afterwards, Lawrence will explain why Linda couldn't know what happened with his previous marriage.<strong>

**And now that I'm starting to enjoy using Ava like this, I'm offically marking her off as the "antagonist" of Best Friends for Ava! It'll make writing this so much easier and so much more fun! Oh man, the suspence is even starting to kill myself.**

**Until next time, ciao!**

**(PS: I'm considering doing shout outs from here on out. So if I start answering your review privately and publically, just bear with it.)**


	13. The Secret Revealed Part 1

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 13: The Secret Revealed part 1

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Wednesday...<p>

Lawrence Fletcher has been stalling this moment for days. He's been dreading this day for 8 years. But now, the time has come. He's going to tell his wife about his previous marriage. Candace already knows about it, so she can be there for moral support. So there's now only one problem. The other kids. Phineas has no real reason to here this, Ava already knows, but the reall problem is Ferb. He's really the only person who can't hear this. Linda is one thing, but Ferb? On top of that, Ava was encouraging him to tell Ferb. Luckily, she's a good girl and wouldn't want to cause any trouble.

Or at least that's what he believes.

In the living room...

"Alright Candace. This is the big moment! Now I want you to go get the kids and and get them out of the house before I talk to your mother."

"Oh, they're always leaving the house and doing something dangerois around town. They'll be gone, no problem." Candace says.

"They do? Boy, I've got to watch them boys more."

"If you did, maybe I wouldn't have to try and bust them."

For a second time in a row, the father and daughter are certain they're having a private conversation. But also for a second time in a row, a snoopy little girl has an interest in eavesdropping. Only this time, she's doing it from outside and staying away from the glass door. The idea of Phineas and Ferb being forced out of the house while the grown ups talk doesn't please Ava in the slightest. She wants Ferb to be able to listen in on them and doesn't want to be the one to reveal the truth to him.

"I think there's a new Space Adventure movie being placed now." Candace says. "We could probably send them over there."

"I'm not sure if Ava is into that series." Lawrence says back. "I think she's a little more interested in musical films."

On the other hand, maybe this is something she can work with. After thinking about what's happening now and every little thing she heard yesterday, Ava comes up with an idea to get what she needs done.

* * *

><p>"Metal chains...wooden planks...disco ball...drum sticks...Fireside Girl uniform...and an anchor. Alright Ferb, I think that's all we need!"<p>

Preparing to do their next activity, Phineas and Ferb have gather all they need to get started. What it is they plan to do with all the garbage...will remain a mystery.

"Boys! Ava!" Lawrence calls out. "How would you all like to go see a movie on me?"

"With ticket prices as they are nowadays, we can't afford not too!" Phineas says. "Ferb, Ava, change of plans."

Just as Phineas calls it, Ferb drops everything he prepared and goes over to his dad to get the movie money.

"How do you boys afford to do this stuff anyway?" Ava asks.

"Now kids!" Lawrence says, changing the subject on Ava. "Me and your mother will have to be alone for awhile, so you have no need to don't rush home."

Hearing this encourages Ferb to begin to vocalize some funky beatboxing sounds, followed by one last tongue click.

"Hmm...not that kind of alone time, son."

While the men are distracted, Ava takes a chance to kick start her plan. To do so, she just has to do one tiny little thing. For what's possibly the first time since arriving, she takes off her precious black hat, and tosses it inside the house. She probably should've seen where it landed, but it didn't seemed to of mattered much.

"Ava! Don't make us leave without you!" Phineas shouts.

"Coming."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the kids finally set off to go watch a movie together. And with them gone...<p>

"Candace, would you do the honours?"

After take a quick drink of water, then after taking a deep breath..."MOM! MOM! MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE DOING SOMETHING!"

Anoid by yet ANOTHER one of her daughter's attempts to bust Phineas and Ferb, Linda comes downstairs to where Candace and her father are. "Alright, Candace. What are they doing this time?"

"They're going to see a movie. But more importantly, Dad wants to talk to you about his last marriage."

"You want to talk about...OH! I completely forgot about that!" Linda says in surprise.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess we can all just for-"

"DAD!"

"Oh alright, alirght."

* * *

><p>After getting a little bit of distance from the house, Ava decides to set her plan into motion.<p>

"Oh, dear. I forgot my hat!" Ava says, acting like she really did forget it. "What a shame."

Then Ferb says..."I can go fetch it for you, if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be sweet of you, brother."

"We'll wait right here for you until you get back." Phineas says.

After giving a quick nod, Ferb runs back to the house while Phineas and Ava waits. Phineas plans on just staying still until his brother comes back,but Ava has other plans. After a little bit, Phineas turns to look at Ava and notice that she's staring right at him.

"Is...something wrong?" Phineas asks.

And Ava answers..."I just can't help but notice how cute you are."

"Oh! Well...uh, thank you." Phineas says with a slight blush.

* * *

><p>Going back to the house for Ava, Ferb starts taking a look for Ava's hat. He starts by taking a quick look in the backyard, only to find nothing. But, seeing through the glass door to inside, he sees her hat lying on the ground. So he runs inside, picks it up...<p>

"So as you already know, me and my ex-wife obviously had a fall out."

"Hmm?" Ferb mutters. Realizng that his dad is talking about his mom...his biological mother...he takes another listen.

"And because how we end it, I had to not say anything about Ava, or else I'd have to bring the marriage up. But now that you know about her, and after some encouragement from Candace, I finally feel comfortable enough to tell you about what happened."

"Lawrence, i'm so proud of you for finally manning up and telling me the truth." Linda says. "I promise that whatever it is you tell me, I won't be angry. So what stupid thing did you do that you're so ashamed of?"

"Well, Linda dear, I'm actually more afraid of Ferb knowing now, but I'm brave enought to tell you."

A secret that he can't know? Obviously, Ferb gets curious by this. He understands that it's wrong to listen in on his parents like this, but this is sounding too interesting to not to.

"Ok then. Where sould I start?"

"From the beginning". Linda says. "Who's your old wife anyway?"

At long last, Lawrence is ready to talk. He feels nervous, and a little scared. However, in order to regain Linda's trust, and to finally bring peace to himself for keeping it to himself, he's willing to talk.

"As you obviously already know, we've been married for a good six years now. But eight years ago...me and Ferb left London after me and my wife split up."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_12 years ago, me and Barabra, that's my ex's name, were blessed with a wonderful pair of twins, Ferb and Ava. Back in those days, Barabra was the main supporter, being a gifted chemical engineer. Her dream was to create an effective new fuel for vehicles. With gas prices as they are, I'd say she hasn't made it yet. Anyway, I myself mainly had a part-time job while I worked on getting my PH.D in Archaeology. Now because the two of us had such complicated scedules, we always had trouble finding "family time"._

_We were both good parents as we were, but with only so many hours in the day, the whole family wasn't usually in the house until around 7:00 at night. Luckily, my parents made great babysitters and the kids we're able to keep each other company._

night of baby sitting, Grandpa Fletcher had gotten tied up and stuck to a chair by Ferb and Ava.

"Tell us where the cookies are and we'll let you go." The younger Ferb said.

"I'm getting too old for this." Grandpa said.

_Sadly, even when everyone's home, the kids would have to keep themselves company. Barb would often have some very busy days and would come home lying down on her favourite couch. The kids called it the Mom Couch._

"Mommy?" Ava asked with a cockney accent. "Do you wanna play checkers?"

"Mmm...sorry Ava. Mommy's tired."

Ava was naturally dissapointed with not being able to play with her mother. But frown turned to a smile when her brother came by her, as he was more then willing to play with her.

_That's obviously how Ferb and Ava got so close. I eventually got my degree and Barbra's schedule got more flexible, so we were finally able to spend more time together. However, that was also when things started to get bad. It started to look like that we weren't very compatible._

"I'm tired of the story of how you were on The Crystal Maze!" Barabra said. "EVERYONE'S HEARD IT! GIVE IT UP!"

"Well, when you win a game show, you're free to brag about it all you want!" The younger Lawrence answered.

_We always had arguements like that. Very easy for us to start one, really. Some nights, I could swear that Ferb and Ava would sneak around to listen in on us. The poor chaps. No child, espeically when they're three year olds, should ever have to know that their parents are fighting._

* * *

><p>-flashback interrupted-<p>

"Ok, so you and Barbra fought." Linda says. "What's so bad about that? We fight sometimes too."

"Yes, but we fought quite frequently_._ Things went on like that for almost a year." Lawrence says. "But then one day, I got an opportunnity I couldn't pass up. My old boss got me tickets and a checkbook to the States to attend an antique show. I was his favourite worker and he wanted me to come here to buy anything of interest to add to his museum. Me and Barb also figured that a little time apart would be good for us before we tried to strangle another."

"Oh, I didn't know you came to America before! When we first met, I expected you to of been eaten alive." Linda chuckles.

Linda is making fun of Lawrence here, thinking it helping lighten the mood. Sadly, it fails. Lawrence starts looking at Candace at each other as he and she knows that...well...

"Linda, that WAS when we met."

Ferb, who's been listening in on the whole story, is now shocked by what his father just said. He and his step-mother met back when his father was still married?

Then Ferb says to himself..."Does...does that mean..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Whew. This was a fun chapter to write. And it's getting more exciting now that the secret is finally being told! OOOH, HOW EPIC!**

**I gotta try and hurry writing up the next chapter!**

**I'm afraid that I can't think of anything else to write as an author's note, other then that I don't feel like doing any shout outs at the moment. So ciao! Man, this is getting fun!**

**(PS: I forgot to add in the previous author's note that the Doofenshmirtz subplot will come rather infrequently. But no worries, I wouldn't add them in for no reason.)**


	14. The secret revealed Part 2

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 14: The Secret Revealed part 2

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>Back at where Phineas and Ava have been waiting...<p>

"Do...do you really think I'm cute?" Phineas asks.

"Of course your are. I can imagine a handsome boy like you can easily be the center of attention." Ava says. "I've heard that Isabella has a thing for you."

"Well...we DID...uhh, had a date at this dance. But...I just couldn't risk ruining such a great thing we had already. So we're not-

"So I suppose that means I can have you all to myself, doesn't it?" She says with a smile.

Realizing that Ava, who's technically Phineas step-sister, is flirting with him, Phineas's face begins to light up red. He already admited that he has a small crush on her, but because he also has a crush on Isabella, and more importantly, promised Ferb not to have one on Ava, Phineas is unfortunately forced into a tight spot.

However, that's exactly what Ava is wanting.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, where the story is being told...<p>

"Lawrence Fletcher, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Linda says.

Although hesitant to admit the next part..."After giving the opportunity to visit America, I naturally accepted it."

-Flashback-

_Ferb had an interest in seeing new places and wanted to come with me. Ava, however, didn't feel comfortable being away from home. So Barabra allowed me to bring Ferb with me on my business trip. Although we agrued alot, she was a surprisingly reasonable woman._

_On our first day in Danville, I decided to take Ferb out for lunch. Just to a cute little diner somewhere down town. Pretty clumsy waiters though. Never went back there again._

"Excuse me, but I ordered the club sandwich. You gave me gave me a burger." Lawrence complained.

From behind him, a women asked..."Does it have no onions and extra cheese?"

"Uhh...Yes it does."

"Well then here's your sandwich!"

Lawrence then turned around and said..."Why thank...you..."

_And there you were! About 8 years younger, the sight of you was like a punch in the face! Never before did I see sucha pretty face. For a brief moment, I think I forgot I was even married._

"Aww, is that your kid there? He's adorable!" Linda asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. This is Ferb! Say hi to the pretty lady, Ferb."

Although asked to say hi, Ferb lowered his head so Linda wouldn't of been able to see him as well.

"I guess he's a little shy." Linda said. "I can understand. I've got two kids of my own."

"You don't say. Do you have any pictures?" Lawrence asked.

Linda gained an impressed look on her face when she was asked to take out pictures. "Wow. Most guys normally run away after I bring up my kids."

"Well, I'm clearly not like morst men, miss...uhh..."

"Linda. Linda Flynn."

"A very lovely name. I'm Lawrence. Though some people will call me Larry."

After a little giggle, Linda said..."Well, I guess I'm not like most people."

_Ah, yes. I will remember that day forever, where we first met. I told you where i was from, and you were more then willing to walk me around Danville. I told you alot about myself during that time. But for some reason, I never brought up the fact that I was a married. But, i didn't want to do anything to upset you. Plus, I wasn't going to be staying for a long time, so after the point where telling you would've been akward, I'd figure I'd be hurting no one by saying nothing. _

_After all, we got along, and clearly our boys did too._

At one time, however, when Phineas and Ferb were being baby sat by Grandpa Flynn (who was taking a nap most of the time), the 4 year old Phineas and Ferb had manged to tie down the 8 year old Candace, must like how Ferb and Ava did back in England.

"I swear, I have no idea where the cookies are!" Candace shouted. "Now let me go!"

_It was thanks to you that I was able to learn my way all around Danville. To show how grateful I was, I got tickets to Love Handle's last concert and...well, you already know what happened after that._

* * *

><p>-Flashback ends-<p>

"A married man going on a date with another woman, and falling in love with her too! That's really the worst thing a married man can really do. It didn't feel right at all to lie to Barabra. So sadly, after I returned to London, we ended our marriage, we each took a child, and I moved permanently to Danville."

And that's the end of Lawrence's backstory. Candace is unphased as she's already heard the story, but Linda is now completely shocked. She has never know until this moment that she was part of an affair. Sh also realizes now that because of her...

"I was the reason why you couldn't hold up your marriage, wasn't I?" Linda asks. "Because you fell in love with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't put that boldy. I mea, it's not like you intentionally did anything to...I-I mean I was the unfaithful husband. But...I definitely fell in love with you and..." Although he's having trouble finishing his sentence, he manages to work up his strength and say..."I was no longer willing to keep my marriage up any longer."

"YOU SUCCUBUS!"

The grown ups (and Candace) all gets surprised by hearing the sound of a young boy using that word. Since Ferb has been hiding this whole time, the group haven't realized until now that he's been listening in on the big talk, and they see now that he's now unbelievably mad.

Ferb then goes on to say the most hurtful thing he's ever said.

"It's because of you my Mom and Dad broke up! It's of you I've had to leave my old home! And it's because of YOU that I lost Ava! You're responsible for ruining my life!"

"FERB!" Linda shouts in shock.

"Ferb Fletcher!" Lawerence yells. "That is no way to be talking to your mother!"

"My mother? It's because of her that I lost my mother! It's because of BOTH of you that I lost everything!"

Unable to be anymore outraged then he already is, Ferb turns around and makes his way out of the house, not wanting to look at his father and his 'so-called-mother' any longer. Seeing Ferbr ract like this was exactly what Candace was afraid of in the first place.

"Ferb...bro..." Candace says sincerly as she tries to grab his shoulder."

"Don't touch me."

Snubbing off his parents as well as his step-sister, Ferb storms out of the house so he can make his way back to Phineas and Ava, whom he nearly forgot about. Seeing her step-son leave with such anger, Linda begins to regret ever asking about her husband's past.

* * *

><p>"Ava, Ava, I'm sorry." Phineas says. "I-I like you too, but..."<p>

After some time passed, Phineas has found his current situation more and more awkward. He promised his brother earlier that he wouldn't have a thing with Ava, but with her suducting as well as she is, it's proving to be very difficult.

"What's wrong, love? Do you not think I'm pretty? Am I not nice?" Ava asks.

"NO NO! Don't get me wrong, I think you're adorable and all, b-but..."

"But...?"

"But...I promised Ferb that I wouldn't ask you out or anything. And...I...I...still like Isabella. Sorry, but I can't-"

Before another word can be said by him, Ava grabs Phineas's head, and forces a kiss right on his lips. However, this isn't what Phineas wanted. In a panic, he quickly resease himself from Ava and steps back.

"A-Ava!" Phineas says.

**"PHINEAS!"**

At the worse possible time for Phineas, Ferb has finally met back up with Phineas and Ava, who came soon enough to catch Phineas kissing his sister. A real nightmare for Phineas, who didn't realize Ferb was there. But once again, it's exactly what Ava wanted, since from where she was standing, she already knew that Ferb was coming there way!"

"F-F-FERB! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Phineas screams in a panic.

After seeing what he saw, not to mention the fact that's he's already steaming mad, Ferb chooses not to listen. Forgetting to even return Ava's hat like he orignally planned, he turns around and leaves. Ferb doesn't even know where to go next, since he doesn't want to return home right.

And now, Phineas is feeling very guilty for what he just did in front of his brother.

"Oh, man. I've never seen him this mad before. What should I do now?"

"Oh, don't fret, my dear. I'm sure he won't be mad at me. Let me go talk to him. Maybe I can calm him down a bit."

Phineas likes the idea of Ava beng the one talk to Ferb and is now hoping she succeeds. What he doesn't know is what Ava is actually planning on talking to Ferb about, he doesn't know that she's been planning all of this, and of course...

...what she really wants from Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, took a wee bit longer then expected, but hey, I like a good job more then a hasty job.<strong>

**And there you go! Now you know what went on with Lawrence's marriage and now you've seen how Ferb reacted to it. I plan on showing Linda's overall reaction to it later.**

**And now that I've told you all the secret, I'm next planning on revealing Ava's true motivations in the next chapter! And because I haven't done one recently, the next chapter will be...**

**...A MUSICAL! And as usual, it'll be a song I personally made. Ooh, what fun.**

**Until then, ciao!**


	15. A little proposal

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 15: A little proposal (No, not that kind of proposal)

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>After his little after learning what happened with his father and mother, his REAL mother, and after seeing Phineas kissing Ava, Ferb has left the comfort of his home and made his way to the park, where he now simply wants to be alone.<p>

That isn't, however, what Ava will allow. After following him as best as she can, she finds her brother sitting alone on a park bench. Now although everything has been going the way she's been wanting it to, she can't help but feel a little bad for hurting Ferb like she has. Nonetheless, the dirty work had to be done, and she's now ready to bring comfort to Ferb.

"You ok, brother dear?"

Ferb is now aware that his sister is sitting next to him, but with all of the rage he's feeling, he hardly wants to awknowledge anyone at the moment. Not even Ava.

"I'm very sorry that you saw what you saw." Ava lies. "It's so hard to not like a handsome lad like Phineas. Didn't help that he like me too."

And Ferb answers by saying, in a calm voice..."He was the one who promised not to. He's the one I'm mad at."

"I'm looking at you, my brother, and I can tell there's something else that's wrong."

She asks him that, but she already knows what's wrong. Even she's starting to think that she's being cruel now.

"I heard from Dad why he broke up with Mom."

"Why he broke up...?" She asks herself, despite already knowing. "Oh, that's right. You mean how he met Mrs. Flynn and liked her more then our mother, right?"

Shocked from hearing that, Ferb shifts his full attention to Ava right away. It isn't until know that he even realizes that she knew this whole time. It also hasn't been until now that he realizes something else! He forgot to give back Ava's hat. He takes the chance to finally give it back to her.

"Try not to be too hard on our father. It can be easy for men to fall in love with other women. Sort of like what Phineas did." Ava says, fully aware that it woun't possibly help Ferb feel any better.

Regardless of anything that Ava's been saying, Ferb's face remains the same. He's simply looking down at his knees as he sits, thinking nothing but angry thoughts about his family right now. He's mad at his father, his mother, even his brother and best friend Phineas. The only person in the world who he's not angry at right now is Ava, and she knows that perfectly well now.

It's time for her to make her move.

**"Is it not a shame?"**

"...what is...?" Ferb mutters.

**"That our Father was weak.**

**He loved one and abandoned the other,  
>he really was a sneak."<strong>

Naturally, none of this doesn't make Ferb feel any better. But soon, it will.

**"I know you hate our father, and your mother.  
>But For the latter, there's another."<strong>

"Ohhh..." Ferb says as he raises his head back up.

**"Now you got it, brother!"**

Ready to explain further about what she's talking about, Ava jumps off the bench and continues the song.

**"I know for a fact I'm the one you want to be with.  
>And I think I know where you'd rather live!"<strong>

With a smile on his face, Ferb jumps off the bench too and begins to sing along and even starts dancing a little waltz with Ava..

**"Ava, that's quite an idea you have there my old friend,  
>and once and for all, this madness can end!<strong>**"**

**"Yes, we can't be apart for one more second, so together we'll return to England!"  
>"Yes, we can't be apart for one more second, so together we'll return to England!" <strong>

Not 1 minute ago, Ferb was angry and depressed over all the chaos that's been going on. Thanks to Ava however, he's interested in the idea of coming home to England with Ava. This is where Ava's plan has been leading to. To bring her brother home.

"Of the thousands of ideas I've heard, this is by far the best one I've heard so far." Ferb says. "Don't suppose mother would be willing take me back, would she?"

"I know her more then anyone. Trust me, she'd be more then happy to have you back home."

As happy as Ferb is to here that..."But...I don't think anyone else will like the idea. How would Dad take it."

**"I know father well. Down to the cell.  
><strong>**He he'll let you make your choice.  
>He will let you choose! There's no way you can lose.<br>and all you must do is raise your voice."**

**"Though there's your mother! She's quite a bother."**

Ferb sings...**"No, Linda has no**** say in this matter."**

Ava sings...**"But there's your sister, and your brother!"**

"What!" Ferb says in shock, stopping his singing in the process. "Whoa...I forgot about the latter.

For a brief moment, Ferb had completely forgotten about Phineas, who's not just his step-brother, but his best friend. His very best friend. He's been mad at Phineas after he saw Phineas and Ava kissing, but he's not entirely sure if that he can stay mad enough to leave him behind, but he's not interested in letting Ava leave him again.

"I have to think this over. We better go home."

Ava's been doing a great job at keeping everything under her control so far, but after that slip of the tongue, she's reminded Ferb about what he's going to leave behind if he leaves America, which would be Phineas. It seems that everything she's done so far to bring Ferb back may've been wasted. But she's not giving up yet, nor will she lose her temper. She's not planning on giving this up until she brings Ferb home, no matter what she has to do.

She intends to stay in control.

* * *

><p><strong>Music chapter, like I promised! (Without actual music, it's more like a poem, but you get the idea). The Sweeny Todd song "Have a little priest" helped me write this. Damn, I'm obsessed with that musical.<strong>

**I didn't plan on making this as short as it is, but I tried my best.**

**I may or may not get writer's block as of this chapter, but that's never stopped me before.**

**And as of right now, you all know what Ava's been trying to do this whole time, but she may still have to work for it. Will she be able to have Ferb move back to England? Will Ferb forgive his family? Will I get reviews and comments from all of you? Only time will tell.**

**Until my next chapter, ciao!**


	16. Reaction

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 16: Reaction

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>"You want to WHAT!" Linda shouts.<p>

Ferb is still interested in the idea of going back to England with Ava, but is obligated to inform the idea to the rest of his family. So Ferb, along with Ava, is announcing his plans.

"He wants to return to England with me." Ava answers. "He thinks he would feel much more at home and be happier there."

"THAT"S...I won't allow it! It's ridiculous."

"You don't have any say in the matter!" Ferb says.

"What are you talking about? I'm your mother!"

"No, you're not! You're the reason I lost my mother!"

Twice in a row now, the only words Linda hears from her step-son is something a mother would wish to never hear from her son.

With all of the emotion going on and all of the talking he's done today, the confused boy feels that he needs some alone time, so he leaves the living room. He wants no one to bother him. Not his parents, not Phineas, he doesn't even feel like being with Ava at th emoment. Being the quiet one as he is, everyone can tell that he wants with ease. Everyone but Phineas, however.

"Ferb? You don't really want to leave, do you?" Phineas asks his brother.

"Sorry Phineas. Not now."

Finally done talking for the rest of the day, Ferb leaves the room and makes his way to his bedroom to be alone. While he's announced his his to return to England, he himself is not 100% if he he wants to do that. Ava, however, is confident that he'll make the choice that'll benifet HER the most.

Proud with the progress she's made so far, Ava decides to leave the living room as well and plans to take a walk outside. But as she walks outside...

"YOU!" Candcace shouts as she chases after Ava. "Ever since you showed up here, you've been causing my family problems! My parent's have been having marital problems, I'm going to lose a brother, and my other brother is going to lose his best friend! I hope you're proud of yourself.

"Honestly, Miss Candace...I am." Ava answers with a grin.

Already being tired of looking at her step-sister's face, Candace marches right back inside to see if there's anything she can do for her family. As she walks back inside, Phineas walks outside to see Ava again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Phineas asks,

"Just for a little stroll around the block."

"Mmm...mind if I come with?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>"My son is not going to England! I'm putting my foot down on this!"<p>

Out of everyone who is upset with what's happening, Linda is clearly the most traumatized. She can't even picture the idea of losing Ferb.

"Lawrence, what do you have to say about this?"

"Me?" Lawrence says as he gets caught off gaurd. "Well, darling...to be perfectly honest, it's...kinda of hard for me to object to this."

"WHAT!"

"Well, you see, I feel that Ferb has a choice as to who he should live with...and he's acting like this all because of me. I feel that the only way I can get his respect again is by lettting him do what he wants. And he'll be living with his mother...other mother...so I know he'll be in good hands."

"Saying your ex-wife is good hands? My word, you really are a gentlemen." Linda says with a smile, but it quickly turns back into a frown. "But I don't care who his real mother is, Ferb is MY son!"

"Hmm...I know that, dear. And I know your HIS mother. But I don't think he's really seeing either one of us as his parents anymore. I'm afraid that I wouldn't want to force him to stay here if he'll resent us for not being with his sister. If we don't let him, he'll never forgive us. Especially me, because I was the one who promised him that they'd meet up again."

Linda knows that that's all true. Ever since Ferb overheard about how she was involved with his parent's divource, he's been hating her with all his guts and he's even. Ferb has even started to lose respect for his own father, who, unlike Linda, is Ferb's biological parent. The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks that Ferb may actually be happier with his real mother afterall.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Barabra tommorow." Lawrence says. "I'm sure she'll need to know about all of this. Actually, I should get Ava to help."

Realizing that talking to his ex-wife will be easier to do then he thought, Lawrence starts to leave the room to find his daughter. He stops, however, as he look at his wife's face again, seeing that she's getting more upset about all of this. Linda, with her arms crossed in anger, is starting to shed a tear.

"Don't worry, Linda. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Being offered some comfort in her emotional state, Linda runs over to her husband and gives him a hug, to which Lawrence embraces for her. They do not want to lose their boy, and they don't want to see anymore poeple in pain.

* * *

><p>Around the corner of Maple Drive, Phineas and Ava continues their walk around the block.<p>

"So Ava...about that kiss..." Phineas says.

"Try not to think about it, it was nothing but an urge." She lies.

"Ok, ok. Good, because as sweet as you are, I don't really want to start anything with...ugh...my step-sister."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"Ok, good." Phineas says with relief. "I would've felt really bad if you didn't see it that way. I can only imagine Isabella's reaction if we-"

"Isabella? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Oh...well, funny story..."

"Oh, wait a minute, don't tell me you like her too? Like how she likes you?"

"Isabella still...I-I mean...kind of."

Feeling rather annoyed by this, Ava stops walking and turns to Phineas so that she can look at him face to face.

"Phineas, my friend, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Isabella. It is actually a very bad idea to love someone."

"What, what are you...that doesn't make any sense."

"Fine. Then let's take our brother Ferb as an example." She says, shocking Phineas and stunning him where he's standing. "How much do you love him?"

"Dude! Ferb's like my other half! He may not be brothers by blood, but he's a real brother to me! Of course I love him!"

Ava nodds to what Phineas is saying. "So how are you feeling knowing that he may not want to be your brother anymore?" She asks. It's a question that Phineas is unable to actually answer. "It may feel pleasent to love a person, and I'll bet it feels good to fall in love as well. But when that love diminishes Phineas, then the pain you'll feel will be tremendous, agonizing...simply too much. And based from what I heard from Isabella, I'm sure you've already felt that kind of pain before."

Phineas is rendered completely speechless. Such a thing to hear from Ava. He's finally starting to see the dark side of his step-sister. And what really makes it horrible is that what she's saying is actually making complete sense.

"Trust me, Phineas. It's not worth loving someone." Ava says as she turns around and begins walking home. As she turns around, she hides a tear that tries to shed from her eyes. "I learned all that the hard way. I don't want that kind of pain again."

Much like Ferb, Phineas is now forced to go into thought. He did have a bad experience with Isabella before, and is now facing one with Ferb. Could Ava be right? Is it really such a good idea to love someone if it'll only bring great pain afterwards?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, again, not as long as I was hoping it was going to be, but really, I got everything I really needed into this one chapter. A very emotional chapter. which is good, because I wanted this story to get dramatic since chapter 1.<strong>

**CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER IMPOSSIBLE TO START!**

**But now that it's gone for now, maybe I won't have trouble for the next one. Next chapter will have a phinbella moment. YAY!**

**Review and I'll be inspired to write more. until next time, ciao!**

**(PS:I've made a small poll on the top of my profile. Just give it a quick answer. The next story I want to right will be about Marie, and I wanna see how well know she is.)**


	17. Isabella vs Ava Part 1

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 17: Isabella vs. Ava. Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>The next day, after no one getting a very good sleep, except possibly for Ava, everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher family splits up to do different things. Ava needed to leave to get to a Fireside Girl meet, so she's already gone. Candace has left to see her best friend Stacy, Ferb has stilled locked himself in his room to think about what Ava suggested, leaving Phineas to be by himself, and as for their parents.<p>

"...And...1389. Ok, that should be it, assuming Ava gave me the right number." Lawrence says as he reherses the last numbers into the phone. "Never thought I'd be calling Barabra again."

While Lawrence is trying to make his phone call, Linda sits at a nearby chair with one hand on her head, still not believing what's happening.

"This is a nightmare." Linda says depressively.

"I know. Making a long-distance phone call to talk to your ex-spouse? Forget about it."

"I MEANT ABOUT LOSING FERB!"

"Oh...right. Sorry." He says, feeling stupid about what he said before. "Oh...yes, I'd like to make a call in London please."

As Lawrence gives the necessary details to the operator, Linda becomes more and more stressed.

"Oh, why do we even have to do this? As his parents, we should just be forbidding him from doing this! In fact, why can't we just go upstairs and do that right now?"

"Darling, we can take away any video game of his, we can take away his autographed photo of Clive Addison, and we can take his favourite toolbox. But if we take Ava away from him again, he may lose the last speck of respect he still has for us. We may not be happy by this, but we have to make sure that he's happy."

As much as it's hurting Linda to say this..."You're right. But I'm not going to like one bit of this!"

"Well, you never know. Barabra might say no to the idea, assuming she ever answers!"

_"Hello? Anybody there?"_ Says a voice from the phone.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Um, yes...Barabra Bertram?"

_"Yes, that's...wait, who is this? I feel like I should know who this is."_

"Uhh, yes and I feel a little embarrassed for calling, but...this is Lawrence. Lawrence Fletcher?"

_"Larry? My word, it's been ages. What are you calling for?"_

"Well, you see...me and Linda, my new wife, have recently gotten a new guest, and you see...it's...um...we're watching over our daughter at the moment and-"

_**"WHAT!"** _

Yes, there's nothing like having your ex-wife screem at the top of her lungs through the phone and into your ear. Not exactly a pleasent feeling.

"Maybe you were right about not calling her." Lawrence says to Linda.

* * *

><p>While Linda and Lawrence have problems that they need to deal with, Phineas as a few of his own. His brotherbest friend won't talk to him, he may lose his brother, and to add on top of that, he's starting to think that he shouldn't of been so attached to Ferb in the first place. In fact, according to Ava, he shouldn't have love for anybody. For now, all he can do is walk around Danville Park as he stares down at his feet. He hasn't been this depressed in a long time.

"Should I have ever been Ferb's brother?" Phineas asks himself. "Should we have ever been friends? Should...should we even of met? Should-

BUMP!

Paying no attention to where he was going, Phineas bumps into another kid, knocking both of them down and land on their bottoms.

"Oops. I'm Sorry. I wasn't paying attent-Isabella?"  
>"Oops. I'm Sorry. I wasn't paying attent-Phineas?"<p>

Much to his surprise, Phineas had just walked right into Isabella. Normally, this would be a very pleasing accident for both of them, but today, after they both talked to Ava and heard her opinion about "love", this is solely an awkward encounter.

"Isabella! What a surprise." Phineas says as he tries to avoid eye contact.

"Yes. What a coincidence." She says back, also trying to avoid eye contact. "I see that Ferb and Ava aren't with you."

"Yeah, Ava is with the Fireside Girls and Ferb doesn't want to do anything. Hey, speaking of which, why aren't you with the Firesides?"

"I haven't been contributing with them much lately. I've got too much on my mind."

"I see."

Out of all the times Phineas and Isabella have met up, this is by far the strangest meeting. They both feel that they shouldn't be liking the other, but to be alone like this is not helping.

"I'll see you later." Phineas says.

Isabella simply replies..."Bye."

Feeling that they're done talking to one another, and afraid to make this any more awkward, they both turn around and begin to make way to the way they came. They start to walk away, but they both stop after only stepping about 3 steps each. They both feel like staying away from the other, but the more they do this, the more they a weird urge. They go back to staring down at their feet...until they give in.

Spining right back around, Phineas and Isabella rush back to eachother and give the other a heartwarming hug.

But after they did this, they both took a step back after realizing the other hug them as well.

"What was that for? Well, I just...I kind of needed...and you looked like you needed...and..."  
>"What was that for? Well, I just...I kind of needed...and you looked like you needed...and..."<p>

At this point, Phineas and Isabella finally realizes that they were both sharing the exact same thoughts. They also realize that this is no longer an awkward situation, but rather a pleasent one. No longer ashamed to like the other, they move back in to each other and give the other another hug, butThis time, this one doesn't get broken apart.

* * *

><p>A little later, after Phineas shares what's been happening to him to Isabella...<p>

"Wait!" Isabella says "You mean to tell me that Ava told you not to love anyone either?"

"Yeah, I guess she has some strange issue with love." Phineas says. "Sounds really sad though. It also doesn't make much sense though, considering that she kissed me the other day."

"Yeah, that sounds really...wait! She...SHE KISSED YOU!"

"Right on the lips. Weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. And from the list of things I've done, that's really saying something. But the strange thing about it is that she first said I was cute, then tried to make a move with me, then afterwards, acted like she never liked me. Now I could've sworn that that's all what guys are suppose to do. Oh boy, I hope I don't turn out like that."

Even though Phineas gave a huge explanation on what he's seen, the only words that Isabella actually heard coming out of his lips were 'right on the lips'. From right there, she nearly starts to lose it, on to stop herself by taking in a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I really need to do something. I'll talk to you later, Phineas."

"Alright, Isabella. I think I need to do something too. We'll hang out later."

"Good. I look forward to it. And...thanks for being here. I really needed to see you."

Before heading off with her business, without actually thinking, Isabella walks up to Phineas and plants a small kiss on his cheek before running off. This unexpected kiss obviously surprises Phineas, but he quickly accepts that Isabella did what she did. After feeling his cheek with his hand and after dismissing his thoughts, he turns his now happy attitude towards where he needs it to be. He needs to go home and have a talk with his brother.

* * *

><p>At the Fireside lodge...<p>

"...and so the man said, 'The Aristocrats!" Ava says to the other girls.

After hearing the punch line, the other girls begin to laugh. It's a very pleasent meeting for the girls and everyone is having a good time. Until...

SLAM!

**"WHERE IS SHE!"** Isabella screams as she enters the lodge.

"My, my. Someone has a temper." Ava says.

"Boss, are you alright?" Gretchen asks.

"Not exactly." Isabella says. "It seems that our little guest here was trying to steal Phineas away from me. you little boyfriend kisser!"

Hearing from the troop leader that Ava has actually kissed Phineas behind Isabella's back shocks all of the girls and makes them all gasp. Not one of them are pleased with what she's done.

"Three things I must correct you on. First, I do remember you saying that he's not your boyfriend. Second, I'm not interested in stealing him from you. And third, I'm not that much smaller then you."

"Well, if you weren't trying to steal him, then why did you kiss him?" Isabella asks, now losing more of her patience.

"It was simply very convenient for me at the time. I needed him to do something I had to get done, which involved kissing him at the right time. But since I"m done with him, you're now free to have him and hopelessly pursue a relationship with him." Ava explains, remaining very calm compared to Isabella.

"You were USING him? And what do you mean hopelessly."

"That's none of your concern. And by hopeless, I sure you remembered from our last chat. Try and love someone, and you'll suffer pain unlike anything you can imagine."

This new side of Ava the Fireside Girls are seeing is naturally not appealing. A few minutes ago, she was telling jokes and making them laugh. Now the girls are all starting to hate this British visitor.

"The only person who's been hurting anyone has been you." Isabella says quietly, yet still angerly. "Ever since you showed up, everyone's been getting hurt. Phineas has told me how his parent's have been fighting. How Ferb has beem wanting to leave the family. How Ferb saw you kiss Phineas. In fact, I bet your the one who suggested to Ferb to leave his family. You've been bringing harm to the boy I love and to his family. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Absolutely nothing. What happens to anyone but Ferb and myself is none of my concern."

And that's it. Ava, at long last, has crossed the line. Without hesitation or thought...

**SLAP!**

...a hard slap from Isabella's hand is swung across Ava's face. A hard slap coming out of nowhere catches Ava completely off gaurd.

"How unlady like." Ava says with a slightly raised voice. "Sadly, I must be a hypocrite to give the proper punishment.

**SLAP!**

Retaliating back, Ava throws a slap across Isabella's face as well. Much like the one Isabella gave, this slap caught her by surprise.

"Terribly sorry, but my actions were most appropri-"

**POW!**

Without a fair warning, Isabella throws a heavy punch in Ava's face. Losing her patience as well, Ava answers back with a punch of her own, hitting Isabella right in the mouth. Isabella grabs hold of her injured mouth with both hands to resist the pain. After moving one of her hands, she sees a tiny bit of blood on her finger. Seeing this, she does the only logical thing.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She charges punches Ava again, who then hits her back. In mere seconds, Isabella and Ava have gotten into a big fight. They start to punch, slap, and scratch the other and are no longer paying attention to their surroundings.

"Alright, ladies." Adyson says. "Calm down and-"

But as she gets to close, Adyson gets knocked away by Isabella and Ava. They're not willing to let this end so quickly. Ava has pushed Isabella over the edge and has wadged war over Ava. No matter who wins this fight, things can not possibly end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17! Holy crap, this story is getting long. Not as long as Blast From The Future, but still. I must really be enjoying writing this. Also made this a pretty long chapter. Glad I did and didn't get lazy.<strong>

**So yeah, I was looking forward to writing this part since chapter 1, because now I'm writing a part that all of us men love. A CATFIGHT!**

**Isabella fighting Ava. Who will win! Taking all bets! I also do video poker! (fyi: Futurama joke)**

**And like I promised, I did a phinbella scene. How nice of me.**

**Okay, I've said enough. Benny's out. ciao!**


	18. Isabella vs Ava Part 2

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 18: Isabella vs Ava. Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

**WARNING! This particular chapter is filled with alot of violence and a bit of what I'm pretty sure are british swear words. This chapter alone makes me think I should raise the rating to second lowest age rating. T i believe.**

* * *

><p>Still confining himself in his bedroom and not 100% sure of what he's doing, Ferb continues to carefully think about his life changing decision. As he thinks, he tosses a bouncy ball at the wall and lets it bounce back. Hoping to help Ferb make his final choice and feeling inspired, Phineas takes a step into the room.<p>

"Hey." Phineas says. "Wanna talk"?

Remaining silent and pretending to ignore Phineas, Ferb continues to bounce his ball.

"Alright, I guess I'll do the talking. Your good at not talking." Phineas then jumps up onto Ferb's bed and sits next to him. "Ferb, I know your mad about me kissing your sister...who's also my stepsister. Ugh. And...and I know your upset about everything else, but please, PLEASE don't hate me."

After hearing Phineas say 'don't hate me', Ferb stops tossing around his ball and drops it on the floor. It's his turn to talk now.

"Phineas, I don't hate you. I was mad, but that was it. Actually, your the reason I'm not 100% sure if I want to go back home with Ava."

"Say no more, Ferb!" Phineas says with a smile. "You're afraid of losing a brother. I know exactly how you're feeling."

Seeing that Phineas is understanding him is making Ferb a little happy, and seeing that Phineas isn't angry in anyway is making Ferb feel even better.

"I can also understand that you don't want to lose your sister too. I mean, a nice and gentle girl like her, who wouldn't?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in downtown Danville, Isabella continues her fight with Ava as they long since left the Fireside Girl's lodge and made there way into the city. The two are going at it with all the dirty tricks. Hair pulling, scratching, low punched to the stomach, and kicking whenever they can. They can barely remember why they're fighting at all anymore. They just want to hurt the other as much as possible.<p>

"Boyfriend stealer!" Isabella says, followed by a slap.

"Foolish plonker!" Ava says, also followed by a slap.

"British stereotype!"

"Annoying bit!"

"Twisted psychopath!

"Emotional scrubber."

"Okay, I have no idea what you're saying." Isabella says.

"They all basically mean I'm calling you a-"

But before Ava can finish her sentance, Isabella throws a punch into Ava's stomach. Many people are watching these girls trying to kill each other, but strangely, none of them seem to have any idea about what to do to stop them. The Fireside Girls are trying to think of a way to stop this madness, while two other nearby boys, Bufrod and Baljeet...

"Should we not try and stop them?" Baljeet asks. "I was told the one with the hat is Ferb's sister!"

"Hold on, it's about to get good." Buford answers.

After reaching over to try and grab Isabella's, Ava manages to grab hold of part of her shirt and rips the sleeve off of Isabella's shirt, who then counters by pulling on Ava's big black coat, which sends several of its buttons flying. The site of all this...

"Suddenly, I don't want to stop this." Baljeet.

"That's a catfight, my frenemy." Buford says. "That's a catfight."

While the boys are enjoying the show, the Fireside Girls are actually trying to figure something out.

"Anything?" Adyson asks.

Skimming through the pages of the Fireside manual to find something to help, Gretchen is unfortunately not finding anything. "There's nothing here! All I can do is give them their hand-to-hand combat patches."

"Forget it." Adyson says as she walks to a nearby pay phone. "I'm calling Phineas and Ferb, Maybe they can end this without getting killed in the crossfire."

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house...<p>

"Phineas, I would like to thank you for the talk." Ferb says with a small smile.

"Anytime, bro. I hate to see my best buddy feeling down. I just hope you make the right chi-"

_Bow chicka bow wow. That's what my baby said..._

Although both boys get surprised by the music, Phineas quickly realizes that it's just his cellphone.

"Hello?" Phineas answers. He listens to Adyson, who managed to reach him, and begins telling him about what's going on. "Wait, what? We're on our way."

CLICK

"Ferb, we need to go downtown, and its not to forget our problems and forget our cares."

* * *

><p>The fight continues as Isabella and Ava begin to get more and more violent. Upon seeing it, Ava grabs hold of the bow on her opponent's head and rips it, along with some of her hair, off of Isabella's head. Isabella responds to this by giving Ava a hard kick to the stomach, forcing her to take a few steps back.<p>

Now at the peak of her rage, Isabella marches forward to try and land another hit on the girl who's been ruining everyone's life. Ava walks backwards to try and get away while also reaching for something to help stop Isabella, until she finally feels something from behind her. Then...

**SMACK!**

Ava finds a blunt object and slams it across Isabella's face, knocking the girl to her knees. After hitting Isabella, Ava takes a look at the weapon she found, only to realize, of all things to grab for, she found a rolling pin.

"Well...I've probably just set women's right back a good 50 years or so." Ava says in annoyance.

Although down, Isabella isn't out. She looks up and realizes that they're outside of a kitchen appliance store with some products displayed outside, hence why Ava managed to get a rolling pin. To make things a little more fair, Isabella grabs a frying pan and intends to end this.

"And that's another 50s." Ava says.

Now both being armed, the girls continue their rumble and go all out with their new 'weapons'. They each try to smack the other, only to keep blocking them instead.

The Fireside girls, fearing their own safety, yet wishing to help their troop leader, they decide to at least cheer her on in the fight. Wanting Isabella, they begin to sing and cheer their hearts out and hoping she'll win.

**"Go Izzy, go go Izzy! **  
><strong>Go Izzy, go go Izzy!"<strong>

Hearing her friends cheer her on, Isabella begins to attack at a more furious pace. In addition, the cheering girls begins to make Ava's movements slower, since there's no one supporting her.

**"Go Izzy, go go Izzy! **  
><strong>Go Izzy, go go Izzy!"<strong>

After throwing a few smashes, Isabella finally knocks the rolling pin out Ava's hand and hits her across the face, knocking Ava down to the ground. But Izzy isn't done. Now that Ava is down to the ground, she goes berserk over the knocked down girl. Every two seconds, Isabella slams her frying pan on Ava's face, then every 3 seconds, until Isabella finally gets tired from hitting her. At this point, both girls have reached their limits as they're now breathing heavily.

Isabella has gotten a number a brusies on her face, gotten a small shinner on her right eye, and she's bleeding a little from the of her lips. And of course, small parts of her clothing got torn off. Ava, in addtion to taken several hits by a metal frying pan, has a rather large bruise on her left cheeck, has a bloody nose, and a small bump on her head. Both girls really gave it their all, but the clear winner, is Isabella.

But even though she clearly won, she simply can't stand the sight of Ava any more. In one last fit of rage...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She raises the frying pan high in the air, and...

"Isabella!" A boy says, who then grabs Isabella's hand. "It's over."

Calming down immediately, Isabella turns and sees who it is that's stopping her. It seems that Phineas has showned before letting Isabella doing that she may of regreted to do later. However, Phineas isn't the only who came.

"AVA!"

Pushing Phineas and Isabella out of his way, Ferb leans down and checks to see if his sister is alright.

"Ava! Are you alright?"

Barely keeping herself awake, Ava answers..."Why yes. Yes...I am..."

Getting into action and not wasting another word, Ferb grab Ava's arms, helps her to stand up, and has her put her arm over his shoulder. Ferb's number 1 concern now is to get Ava back home and see if he can get her fixed up after taking a beating. No one else is in his thoughts right now. Not even Phineas, who he was justing talking to not long ago, and especially not Isabella, who he just shoved to the ground.

"Come on, Isabella." Phineas says as he helps her up. "I'll walk you home. Tell me everything there."

And with weak a smile on her face, no longer filled with any kind of rage..."Thanks, Phineas."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, the fight comes to an end. And Isabella wins! YAY! Funny how I rooted against my own OC. Man, I'm a jerk.<strong>

**Sadly, there were two jokes I wanted to add in, but decided to exclude.  
>1. Have a man fighting a chicken go past Isabella and Ava. (Obviously Family Guy reference.)<br>****2. Have Ava use the remote control laser she got from Doofenshmirtz and accidently shoot it at him. But since I decided to exlude him...I really should take those parts out of the story. But I'm too damn lazy.**

**How will the outcome of this fight affect the rest of the story? Stay tune and fight out. ciao guys.**

**PS: as a special shout out for Michi41: See? I went for the Go Izzy song! Thank you!**


	19. Conflictions

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 19: Conflictions

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>A little after the big rumble, Phineas brought Isabella back to her house, where her mother is currently treating the injuries. Sitting in a kitchen chair whilr an ice bag over her eye, Isabella's mother is cleaning up an other cuts.<p>

"Isa, I'm so grateful that you didn't take any serious injuries." Vivian says with gratefulness, which quickly turns to anger. "But your grounded for life for beating up a foreign kid."

"Yes, Mom." Isabella answers.

"Alright. now keeping holding your ice. I'm going to find the disinfectant."

Needing to leave the kitchen, Vivian goes to find the disinfectant, leaving Isabella alone with Phineas.

"So you were saying that everything that's been happening with Ferb, Ava's been wanting to happen?" Phineas asks.

"Yes, she's been trying to break apart your family. You've got to tell Ferb!"

"Tell Ferb? Ohh...oh man. There's no way he'll believe a word of that!"

"Phineas, if you let Ava do what's she's doing, you'll lose Ferb forever! You can't honestly like that, can you?"

No, he doesn't like that at all. The problem is that Phineas was just recently talking with Ferb and he was doing it as a real brother. To suddenly say something like 'Hey, your sister is evil', Ferb would never believe such an accusation.

"This is going to be hard."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Lawrence has finished patching up Ava and her injuries from fighting Isabella. He's covered some cuts with a few small bandages, he's cleaned up anything dirty, and due to taking a few head shots from a frying pan, Lawrence has wrapped a bandage around Ava's head.<p>

"Oh my, I sure hope your mother won't see this on your head."

Doing a Ferb, Ava answers without words. She picks up her hat, which was right next to her, puts it on her head, and spreads her arms in a "ta-da" manner. The bandage can hardly been seen now.

"Well, that settles that!"

"I've noticed that your little coat is missing a few buttons." Linda comments. "Would you like me to fix it?"

"My coat? I-don't normally..."

Although not overly comfortable taking off her favourite coat, she knows that it would be nice to have its buttons fixed up. So she takes Linda's offer, takes it off, and gives it to her. Taking off her coat finally reveals actual outfit, which consists of a black t-shirt with some white trimmings, as well as a black, lolita skirt. It almost appears to be a gothic style.

"I'll have this fixed up in a jiffy."

As Linda leaves the kitchen to fix up Ava's coat, Phineas walks right past her and enters the kitchen himself. Ferb notices his brother walk in, but pays no mind to him. It seems that he's either mad at Phineas again, or he's simply focusing his attention towards Ava. Either way, he doesn't want to acknowledge Phineas at the moment. And now, Phineas is going to have to do the hardest thing he's ever had to do for Ferb, which is telling him what he learned from Isabella.

"...Uh...Ferb...?"

Once again, Ferb has resumed to being his old quiet self, as he's chosen not to say anything.

"We...we need to talk."

"What you you boys need to talk about?" Lawrence asks.

"DAD! I didn't see you there!" Phineas says in shock. "If it's ok, I'd like to talk to Ferb alone."

"Okey dokey then. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Knowing that he's not wanted at the moment, Lawrence gets up and leaves the kitchen too. It's now only Phineas, Ferb...and Ava.

"Ava, I'm going to need you to leave too, please."

"Anything you plan to tell to my brother, you can tell me." Ava answers.

Ava's clearly not willing to move, but Phineas must tell Ferb the truth. "Alright then. Ferb, it seems that everything that's happened lately, you hearing what happened to your mom, me kissing Ava, well...she's been doing all of that on purpose! She's trying to break apart our family!"

Ferb becomes horrified from what his step-brother had just told him. He quickly looks at his sister in horror, but immidiately after, he turns back to Phineas with an anger look. For Phineas to say such a thing about his sister...

"Don't be too hard on him, brother." Ava says. "He 100% honest."

Hearing Ava say that not only shocks Ferb immensely, but Phineas as well. Who would've thought that Ava would've admitted her crime so easily.

"But does that really change anything?" She says as she jumps down from her chair. "Everything you've been learning is all the truth. Father left our mother for Mrs. Flynn, abandoning me and and sperating us, and forcing you to change your life. The only thing I've done is let you learn the truth of it all."

"Ferb, haven't you been enjoying your life with us?" Phineas asks. "We've made the best summer ever, we've helped make a blended family act like we have the same flesh and blood, we've made so many friends who love us too! I know I was letting you make your choice before, but...please don't go! I...I can't let my brother leave me."

"You could've had that life and more." Ava says. "Your real life, maybe even your destiny, was all unjustly taken away from you."

"But the life you have now, do you really think it can get better then that?"

"I'm your real family!" Phineas says.  
>"I'm your real family!" Ava says.<p>

Phineas and Ava both catch each other off gaurd when they heard the other say the exact same thing. Ava, however, quickly becomes calm once more and discards her thoughts about what Phineas said. Phineas, however, is feeling very uneasy about all of this.

But Ferb is the one who's truely feeling uneasy. His step-brother, his biological sister, he's now in a position where he has to choose one over the other. Phineas, he has history with. Ava, he doesn't want to lose again. Although Phineas revealed that Ava's been trying to bring him back to England, it doesn't change the fact that it was because of Linda that he's in this postion. It's no longer about what happened to any of his parents, it's now all about two choices. Phineas, or Ava.

"I...I...I NEED MORE TIME!"

Unable to take the preasure any longer, Ferb makes a dash out of the kitchen and to wherever his legs take him. ferb has much to think about, Phineas is worried more then ever, but Ava, she has smug look on her face.

"He's going to pick me, you know." Ava says. "I know him more then anyone. I know what his final decision will be."

"T-th-that's...that's not true! He's my brother too, and we're as close as twins!"

"Are you forgeting...that me and Ferb..._are_ twins?"

"Umm...maybe..." Phineas says in embarrassment. "But...but you never know! Maybe he won't be allowed to go back with you afterall?"

At this point, a little eavesdropper finally reveals himself. It seems that their father, Lawrence Fletcher, didn't actually give the kids any privacy.

"I'm very sorry, kids. And I'm very, VERY sorry Phineas."

"Sorry? What for?"

"Well, me and your mother had got off the phone with Barabra shortly before Ferb and Ava came home. And...she said that...she's...more then willing to take care of Ferb, if that really is what he wants." Lawrence says with sadness. "If Ferb chooses to leave, she'll transfer the money needed for the plane tickets and everything, and he'll beable to return to England as soon as next week. And like I promised, I won't stop Ferb if he decides to go."

As delighted as Ava is feeling, Phineas can simply not believe what he's hearing. This means that if what Ava said is true, he really will lose his brother!

"Ava darling, Linda has already resewn the buttons on your jacket."

Without another word, Ava leaves to go pick up her coat. After she leaves, Lawrence walks up to his step-son, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son. But there is still hope."

Phineas can't even hear his stepdad trying to comfort him. Now that he knows that Ferb may actually leave him, Phineas begins to break down into tears while trying his best to keep him back in. Never before has Phineas felt such a pain. Knowing that he may lose his best friend, his step brother...no, REAL brother, this may very well be the single, most painful moment in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"Ava, here's your coat." Linda says.<p>

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Flynn."

Ava grabs her now nicely rolled up coat and begins leaving the living room, which was where Linda's been fixing the coat. As she walks away from Linda, Ava notices that there's a tiny little damp spot on her coat. Looking behind her, she realizes that, due to being the first to know that Ferb can leave, has been crying over the coat. At this point, Ava sees that every body in the Flynn-Fletcher family is hurt because of her actions.

But with a smile on her face and knowing that Ferb will return to her once and for all, she chooses not to have any remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 19. Very sorry for being late with it, but I've been extremely busy with college this past week. But after next week, I'm done the semester and will actually have more time to write stories. YAY!<strong>

**This here is probably the most emotionally sad part of the whole story, and it's probably the peak of Ava's evil. Hope I didn't make anyone cry.**

**As a little update, the story's date is Thursday. The next chapter will be Friday, and Ava will be leaving America on Saturday. This means that this story is reaching it's conclusion soon. But I'm not quite done yet.**

**Again, sorry for the delay. I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter. Ciao for now.**


	20. Friday

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 20: Friday

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>Ava Fletcher-Bertram has been in Danville for almost a week now. On Saturday, she's going to have to leave and return home to England, and her brother may be returning shortly after. It's now Friday, so Ferb has to decide whether or not to return to England with her. If he decides to to go, then he may never get to see Ava again, but that's assuming he doesn't go.<p>

At the moment, most of the Flynn-Fletcher family is together at the breakfast kitchen. the two exceptions are Ferb and Ava. No one is happy.

"...and clearly, ferb wants to be alone again today." Phineas says.

"What makes you say that?" Candace asks.

"Well, because when I woke up, I was lying down on the floor outside our room."

"Try not to worry about it too much, my boy." Lawrence says. "Trust me. Everything will be alright. Right Linda?"

Linda is a horrible person to ask. She is so stressed out right now, shaking her foot and simply staring at her coffee, that she couldn't even hear what everyone's been saying.

"Linda, are you alright?"

"ALRIGHT! Of course I'm alright!" Linda says in a deranged tone. "How could I be happier! Afterall, I AM losing MY son to a women i've never even met before, and my family will be torn apart! WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE!"

Everyone in this family has seen Linda during a bad morning, but clearly nothing compared to this. Candace even notices that her eye has started to twitch in anxiety. It's offical. Linda has gone a little nuts, and it's scary.

"Kids, how about you give your mother and I some privacy." Lawrence suggests.

In an instant, Candace and Phineas gets up and make their dashes to the exit.

* * *

><p>Being forced out of the kitchen, Phineas runs outside in the backyard where he'll be safe from his mother's craziness. Once outside, he's notice's how much free space he now in the backyard. Outside of the house, not having anything else to do, and just being plain bored...<p>

"Well, I guess it's time to build something!' Phineas says with a smile. "Ferb, want to finally build that tractor beam?"

Phineas looks at his side, thinking that Ferb is with him like he normally is, but quickly realizes that he's actually locked up in his room to be alone. Phineas isn't used to this, since this is the first time where he's never been aloud to his brother. He also remembers just how sad he and Ferb actually are right now, and not just them, but their family as well. This is something that's never happened before.

For the first time in his young life, Phineas, is completely alone.

"Krrrrrr..."

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

At least Phineas isn't completely alone right now, since his trusting pet has come to his side when he needs it. But, even then, Phineas can't help but feel miserable about what's going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Fireside Girl Lodge...<p>

"Well girls, it's been fun." Ava says. "While I did end up spending little time with you girls, this week is definitely one I'll never forget. I thank you all for your kindess."

Obviously, due to everything that Ava has caused throughout this week, which includes the big fight she had with Isabella the other day, none of the Fireside Girls are giving Ava any of their smiles. The thing they're happy with is that she's leaving soon.

"We hope you don't come back." Ginger says.

"Adyson, do you have anything to say to Ava before she leaves?" Gretchen asks.

"I do, but if I say it right now, Disney will never give us our spin-off show."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Isabella?" Ava asks.

"She got grounded." Adyson answers. "For beating you up. Can't say you didn't desearve it."

"Very well then. Tell her I said goodbye. I hope I didn't forget anything here."

Done saying her good-byes to the American Fireside Girls, Ava picks up the things she left at the lodge and makes her way back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, completely ignoring the hatred the other girls were giving off. Even after she leaves, the girls remain in a grumpy mood.

"This definitely wasn't worth sending Milly over to England." Adyson says.

* * *

><p>Phineas is forced to spend his time alone in the backyard and Ava smugly makes her way back to the house, Linda continues to stress out from the possibility of Ferb leaving her life for good. And because of what her husband told her earlier, there's not alot she's able to do without being resented by Ferb for the rest of his life.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN!" Linda screams. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY NO TO HIM AND LET HIM HATE YOU INSTEAD?"

"Well Linda, when Ferb was a little boy, I promised him that he would get to see Ava again. If I force him to stay here, I'll be breaking that promise." Lawrence explains.

"Oh, why do you have to be such a great father?" Becoming more depressed, Linda takes a seat at the table and starts covering her face with her hands. "To think that if I just let you keep your past marriage to yourself, Ferb wouldn't of heard us and this would never of happened."

Hearing that, a thought comes to Lawrence.

"That reminds me. You remember when I told you about that? You never told me how you thought of me after that."

"IS NOW REALLY THE TOME FOR THAT?"

"Well darling, is there anything you can do right now other then that?"

A good point. At this very moment, there nothing that Linda can do to change the situation. Perhaps a change in the topic will help lighten the mood.

"Well Lawrence, I'll admit, I definitely did think less of you when you told me the truth. I expected better from you."

That was definitely not something Lawrence was hoping to hear, but he was prepared for it.

"But, everything you did after that made you a better man then that. You came in my life, my family's life, gave me a second son, gave my children a father, and gave us all a new life together. I can never hate you for that."

"Aahh, that was what I was hoping you'd say, dear."

Feeling happy now that he knows that his wife isn't holding any hard feelings, Lawrence moves in and gives Linda a hug. Not able to do anything else, Linda smiles and starts to hug him back. Lawrence no longer has anything to hide and Linda loves him for it. Their marriage faced an ugly road, but they've managed to cross it. And just as Linda hoped, this has lighten the mood greatly, but that still returns to the previous issue.

"Linda, let me see if I can fix all of this."

"You're going to force Ferb to stay?" Linda says with high hopes.

"What have I been telling you? I can't force Ferb to do so, but maybe I can guide him into making the right choice. There's something I think he needs to know."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate slow chapters...<strong>

**I was hoping this would've been done faster since I'm now done college until September. Then I got writer's block. :P**

**Anyfart, good news and bad news. Good news: This story has only about 3 chapters left! Bad news: This story only has about 3 chapters left. :(**

**In the next chapter, Lawrence will have a little father-son talk with Ferb. Chapter after that, Ava will get invloved. Then lastly, the grand finale!**

**This will be the last slow chapter of the story. Everything from here on out is to finish the story and reveal what Ferb's life changing choice will be. Will he stay in America with all of his friends, or will he return to England so he'll never be seperated from Ava ever again?**

**That's for me to know and you to find out. hehehe. Ciao.**


	21. The Rest of the Story

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 21: The rest of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>The stress has been killing him. Ferb has been spending many hours decidinging on what he should do. He has to choose between leaving his current family, which includes Phineas, or lose the chance to permantly reunite with the one person he's missing for 8 years. It's a hard choice for him. And to really make him angry, all of this time he's been spending thinking could be used to play with the one he'll have to leave.<p>

Bluntly put...

"...Phineas...or Ava. Phineas, or Ava. WHY CAN'T I DECIDE!"

"Maybe because you love them both very dearly?"

Caught off-gaurd, Ferb turnss and sees that the voice was from his own father, who's standing at the doorway, waiting to be invited in. Sadly, Ferb isn't in the mood to talk to him. So he walks up to the door and shuts it in Lawrence's face.

"Ow, my nose!" He says. "Ferb, I'm not here to make you stay, I'm just here to talk. Maybe I can be a neutral party since I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you lose Phineas OR Ava, so I might help you with your decision."

This really is something Ferb would rather try and decide on his own, but since he's running out of time to decide, he can use all of the help he can get. And Lawrence is right, he wouldn't force Ferb to not leave with Ava. Although hesitant to do so, Ferb finally agrees to open his door and let his Dad inside.

As far as they know, it's only the two of them in the room. Outside the bedroom, not far from where Lawrence was, lies the eavesdropper, interested in hearing what they will be saying.

"Hmm. Even I'm not sure if this will hurt me or not." Ava says to herself. "Ignoring this may cost me."

As worried as she is, Ava is still feeling confident enough that Ferb will choose to go with her. But just to be safe, she chooses to listen in.

Inside the bedroom...

"Ferb, I would like to tell you that I'm very sorry that I've kept my little...secret...from you and the family. And I understand that you hate me for it."

And Ferb answers..."It's Linda I'm mad at. If you two never met, things wouldn't have to of change."

Lawrence becomes surprised by what Ferb just said. He was thinking that he was the one who Ferb was mad at. But, after thinking it over in his head...

"Oh, I guess you don't quite know the whole story, do you? About how me and your mother got seperated?"

Now Ferb is the one who's confused. From what he remembers, his Dad met Linda, chose Linda over Barabra, and moved to never knew that there was really anything more then that. In fact, even Ava seems oblivious to the fact that there's more to the story. She's now very glad she's listening in on this.

"Ok, let me think. Where did I left off at?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, that's right. I ended my story before saying by mentioning that I brought Linda to the Love Handle concert, and when straight to the divorce. Because of how I put it, I can see how you hate Linda for it. Allow me to shift the blame away from her.<em>

_You already know how we met, and how we first kissed at the concert, but now let me tell you what happened after that. You see, I had to return to England shortly after the concert, but I got to give my final goodbye to Linda first._

"I had a great time last night, and I think our kids had fun with each other too. Maybe...we can scedule another date some time?"

"Umm, Linda, did you forget? Me and Ferb have to head home today. But...I had a lovely time with you too. I'm glad you let me bring you to the concert."

"Trust me. It was my pleasure." She said. "I haven't been interested in having another man in my life, but after spending time with you, it'll be hard to find someone as great as you are."

_And before I got to leave, she gave me a last kiss on the cheek, you said bye to Phineas, and we went back to England. __Now Ferb, this next part will be hard for me to tell you. But you surely desearve nothing less then the truth._

_Anyway, one of the big things I was hoping for by taking the business trip to England was to give me and your mother time to cool off and hopefully patach up our marriage after I got home. For the most part, it seemed to have worked. We weren't yelling as much, things got quiet, things were actually pleasent. _

_But...that was only because I never said anything about Linda, and as much as I loved your mother, I just felt she was no longer the one for me._

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, you shouldn't be mad at Linda. I had to women to pick from, and I chose Linda. You should be mad at me, not her."<p>

Unfortunately for Lawrence, Ferb isn't buying this. Ferb still isn't sure where he's been trying to go with this story and neither is Ava."

After a very long sigh..."Alright. I have no other choice then. Ferb, let me finish up my story."

* * *

><p><em>After coming clean with Barabra and telling her about Linda, we talked over our issues little by little over a few days. Eventually, we agreed that a seperation was for the best. What's the point of staying married if you're no longer in love. It was probably the most shameful moment of my life.<em>

_But, another issue occured._

"What about the kids?" Lawrence asked.

"Well Larry, normally ex's will have joint custody over children."

"Yes, but I plan on moving to the U.S.A. We obviously can't just mail them back and forth to share them."

'Hmm. And I'm sure you don't want to look like a deadbeat and not bring either of them with you."

_Now I have to admit, I was surprised by how cooperative your mother was being. I was lucky she wanted to leave on friendly terms. I actually imagined her simply kicking me out of the house and throw my unclosed suitcase with me. Although I defintely didn't give her an easy time because of my travel plans._

_Until..._

"What if...we each took one?" He said.

"We each...wait, what?"

"Well, Linda only knows about Ferb and...well, I'd hate to leave you with no one. Afterall, they're your kids too."

"The kids will be absoultely devastated if that's what we do."

"They will be free to hate me all they want."

_It was a tough choice for her. She didn't want to seperate you and Ava, but she didn't want me to leave with neither with nothing either. Again, she was surprising calm about it all. In the long run..._

* * *

><p>"She agreed. I took you with me to America, and your mother kept Ava."<p>

This is the side of the story Ferb has never known about. Sure, Linda was the reason Lawrence wanted to divorce Linda, but it was Lawrence's fault for having Ferb and Ava never see each other again. But there's still one more question.

Ferb asks..."What was the REAL reason you didn't want Ava to come with us, or have me stay with Mother?"

Now Lawrence is in a pinch. Ferb feels that there's still more to the story, and Lawrence knows he's right. And since he promised Ferb to be completely honest...

"Linda only knew about you and not Ava or your mother. If I she had found out about them, my divorce would've been for nothing. So as you can see, none of the Flynns or anyone else is responsible for what's happened. It's all been my fault. You told Linda ruined your life? Well...I'm sorry Ferb, but that was me too."

Ferb's eyes has now been opened by the truth. All of this time, he's been angry at the wrong people. Linda, Candace, Isabella, and even Phineas.

But he's not the only with open eyes.

"YOU GREEDY, GREEDY PIG!"

Unable to hide herself due to her now increasing anger, Ava left the comfort of the shadows and walks into the bedroom in a rage.

"Ava! H-how long have you been there?" Lawrence asks.

"All these years, all of the pain and suffering, and loneliness, my brother taken away from me...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS!"

No one has even seen Ava behave like this before. The calm, calculating, almost emotionless girl everyone knew has instantly disappeared. All she's feeling right now is rage, rage, and rage. It's hard to blame her though, seeing at the one person who's seemingly ruined her life was none other then her own father.

"Ava, I understand that you're angry." Lawrence says. "You have every right to hate me. I admit, what I did was greedy on my part, and I know I can't be forgiven..."

"You've done FAR more then then you realize! You may have ruined Ferb's life, but you completely DESTROYED mine! Everything that's happened and effected, the person I've become now...It was all caused because of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**I feel like I managed to finish this chapter rather quickly. Like I promised, these last few chapters are turning out great in my opinion. :D**

**Here, we have Lawrence explaining to Ferb about his personal, greedy demons. Next chapter, I'll explain about Ava's. All of you have been hating Ava and have been wanting her to die. But by the end of the next chapter, maybe you'll feel a little differently. That's right, she's getting her own tragic backstory!**

**Only two chapter's left. Afterwards, I'll get started on my next fic, "To be Human". Enjoy the rest of this while you can. Until then, ciao.**


	22. Ava's pain

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 22: Ava's pain

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>After hearing that her father was responsible for seperating her from Ferb, Ava has reached a level of anger she's never felt before. Not even she knew that Lawrence did something like he did.<p>

"Do you know how horrid my life became the day you left mother? The day you took my brother and only friend away from me?"

"Ava dear, don't be ridiculous. You seemed to have turn out alright without-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!"

Being interrupted by Ava's scream scares Lawrence. What's more is that he quickly realizes what she had just said to him. It's true. He hasn't been there with Ava. He, and not even Ferb, knows what kind of life she's lived.

* * *

><p><em>My entire life went down the loo starting from the day you two left my life. Mother was always busy, whether you were with us at all, so she actually didn't face that much of a change<em>_. I, on the other hand, only had Ferb to spend my childhood with. When he left, I had nothing._

_After I turned five and was old enough to start pre-school, I had no idea how to speak to people. When Ferb was younger, he was very social with the other kids, as hard as that is to believe. That entire year, I couldn't make any friends. I didn't know how to. And what was worse was that I still missed Ferb very much. I was very much hoping first grade would've gone easier._

_I was wrong._

"kEEP AWAY!"

One unlucky day for Ava, a number of older kids had taken away Ava's hat, which she seemed to have owned way back then.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Ava said with a cockney accent.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Go ask your daddy to get it? Ha!"

_That was legitimately the meanest thing someone ever said to me, but it was only the start. I was very timid, very nervous while I grew up. But when I had Ferb with me, I had more then enough courage to talk to people. But he was long out of the picture. I had to continue suffering through bulying and loneliness for 5 straight years. Out of all of those days, I had never met a kindred spirit that could understand me. Mother had almost no time for me, you two were in another country, it was all me._

_But at the 5 year mark, which was 3 years ago, I finally found a way to make my life better._

_I was reading an a magazine and found an article of the human posture. It was telling me that I could reduce depression if I stood up properly._

"Well, I don't wanna be depress anymore."

Ava had then put the her magazine down, took one more good at the picture in it, and began to stand up straight like in the article. She then walked around in the posture, and even smiled at her success.

_After I learned to keep the perfect posture, I grew more interested in behaving like a lady. The one thing about being a lady that I particularlly wanted to learn about was self-control. I finally found a way to control my emotions. _

_Over time, whether from books, teachers from my private school, or from other sources, I've slowly grew into the person I've become today. I've become the perfect young lady. Calm, polite, even tempered. I taught myself to no longer anything. Sadness. Anger. Love. Worthless emotions were finally out of my life. I no longer cared about losing Ferb._

_...until I came here._

* * *

><p>"I gave up all human emotions I had. I no longer loved anyone, pity anyone, or feel anything for anyone anymore. All I do is to be polite and smile, and I would never feel anything. I had finally lost my pain. But when I met up with Ferb again, I knew that I would go through all of my pain and despair again and forget everything I taught myself. I refuse to take back what I've abandoned. I only wish to be happy like when we were kids."<p>

"Now tell me father." Ava continues, now with tears and anger. "Does it make you feel good knowing that you're responsible for making your daughter give up her humanity just to survive?"

"Oh...Ava...I-I am so, so sorry." Lawrence says. "I was a terrible father to you. I was never there for when you needed me. However, I don't think you were as lonely as you claimed you were."

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! MY LIFE WAS MISERABLE BECAUSE I HAD NO ONE!" As Ava gets angrier and angrier, Lawrence gets up and takes Ava's hat off of her head. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Ah ha! So you really care for your mother's hat, don't you?"

Immidiately after hearing her father say 'mother's hat', she calms right down again, becoming silent.

"That's right, this is your mother's lucky hat, isn't it? If I recall, you're the 3rd generation Bertram to own this hat. It belong to your grandmother, and your mother loved it. I guess she passed it on to you after me and her broke up."

Before letting him finish, Ava jumps up and snatches her hat back, placing back on her head as fast as she could.

"Ava, darling." Lawrence says as he lowers himself to look at his daughter face to face. "No one can live without a special person in their lives. All these years, you DID have your mother, and you've known that too. That's why you cherrish that hat so much. You've simply wanted your brother back, and never wanted anyone to replace him, did you?"

Once more, Ava begins to tear up again as her face becomes red.

"You poor girl. It really isn't asking much to have your old pal back, now is it? Well, I'm going to finally be a real father to you and do what makes you happy, and not what makes me happy." He then turns to Ferb and says..."Ferb, please take good care of your sister."

For a brief moment, Ava could've sworn she was finally feeling happiness again after hearing what her father just said. But no. For some reason, she's feeling more pain. More pain! This was what she's been trying to avoid for 8 years! Why is she feeling more when she's finally getting what she wanted?

Then it hits her! An epiphany! For the first time since she was young, she's been feeling sadness, anger, hatred, everything that she supposably gave up. She's even feeling one she never felt before.

Regret.

"Wait! Ferb, I...I...don't think you should come with me afterall."

The Fletcher men are both caught off gaurd by what she just said. Especially Ferb, who jumps off his bed to run to her.

"Ava, why not?" Ferb asks.

What she is about to say is something that she may regret saying later, but knows that it will be the right thing.

"Ferb, my brother, my time with you has been the best and happiest time I've had in forever. The last thing I've wanted to do is to be seperated from you again. I've been doing many bad things to get you to come back with me, and until now, I didn't care if I hurted anyone. I don't want anyone feel what I've felt. It's not fair. So I think you should stay here with father."

"But Ava, you said it yourself! You haven't lived a good life because I wasn't there."

"No. No, I haven't lived a good life because I never gave anyone but you a chance. What I've been wanting ou to do has been very selfish, and only I'll be happy if you come with me. If you came with me, your family here, father, Phineas...they're lives will become as miserable as mine is. And I know you will too, because you them all very much. I can't let you do that. Trust me, it WILL hurt."

Again, Ferb is giving a chance to decide wether to stay or to leave, but he never thought that Ava would've wanted him to stay. He's missed her and she's missed him. At long last, Ferb has decided.

"Alright. If it's what you want, then I will stay." Ferb says.

"Yes...yes, that's what you should do." Ava says, now finally smiling. "But it's not just what I want. It's what Phineas wants. I may be your sister, but don't forget that he's YOUR brother. "

Yes, that is true. Ava may be the sibling that's biologically related to Ferb, but Phineas is still his brother. Ferb almost forgot that, and he almost made Phineas go throught what Ava had gone through. She realizes now that she can't let anyone else go through such a thing, and is very sorry for it.

"Now kids." Lawrence interrupts. "You two are forgeting something very important. We may be living in different places, and we may live in different families as well, but the three of us...the three of us, then, now, and forever, will ALWAYS be a family. Ferb, Ava will always be your sister, and Ava, he will always be your brother. As long as you two don't forget that, we'll never truely be seperated."

After learning an important lesson that they can never forget, Ferb and Ava both start to turn red as tears drop down their faces. Knowing that they are, and always will be a family, they run into their father's arms to hug him. For this moment, Ferb and Ava have both completely forgotten what it means to be lonely.

"Ava, I want you to leave all of your packing to me." Lawrence says. "For today and as much of tomorrow, I want you two to play together as much as possible!"

"Ferb, let's get Phineas to join as. I'm sure he'd love to join us!"

"Agreed."

As of tomorrow, Ava will have to leave and return to England, for it will be the last day for the Fireside Exchange Program. The Fletcher twins now race off to have as much fun as humanly possible.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd last chapter! DUH DUH DUHHHH...<strong>

**Living a life with no friends and little time with her mother. Can you really blame her for wanting Ferb back? P****lease don't try and kill Ava anymore. :( **

**But now, she's redeemed herself and convinced Ferb to stay with the Flynn-Fletcher family. See, she ain't that bad. :)**

**The final chapter will have Ferb say his last goodbye to Ava and end this story. Too bad, because I had alot of fun with this story.**

**Until my final chapter, ciao!**


	23. Best Friends Forever

Best friends for Ava

Chapter 23: Best Friends Forever

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**Ava Fletcher-Bertram belongs to me. Please don't use without permission.**

* * *

><p>Saturday, 4:00 PM. The final day of the Fireside Exchange Program, as well as the final hour.<p>

The other day, Ferb had decided once and for all that he would stay in Danville, U.S.A. It wasn't an easy choice, for now he has to say goodbye to his beloved sister. While things were rough at the start, things have turned out for the best. Or at the very least, the best it can get, for now Ava has to leave Ferb. It wasn't an easy choice for Ferb choosing to stay, but it's been unanimously agreed that this is for the best. For the rest of Friday, the brother and sister chose to do as much as they could together for the rest of the time they had.

With the Flynn-Fletchers now at the airport...

"It's been...interesting." Ava says. "I can't thank you all enough for letting stay with you. It's been a life-changing experiance."

"It was our pleasure." Linda answers.

"Mrs. Flynn, I may have hurt you more then anyone. Can you really forgive me?"

"You only wanted your brother back. I wanted my son back. We're not all that different. So really, I can't blame you. I'll be sure to keep him safe."

Ava is delighted knowing that Linda isn't holding any hard feelings. Next, she turns to Phineas.

"Ferb is such an amazing brother. Be sure to be a good one for him yourself."

"No problem, Ava." Phineas says. "We'll be sure to have fun for all three of us. Who knows? Maybe you can come visit again so we really can all do something together."

"Ah, you're too sweet. I think I know a girl who'll be very lucky to have you." Ava says, now feel that Phineas should be able to find love. Oh, which reminds me! Tell Isabella that I'm very sorry for what I did."

Next, she turns to Candace.

"I still don't like you." Candace says her hands on her hips.

"That's quite alright. Many of the readers still seem to hate me too."

Since there's obviously nothing else to say to Candace, Ava turns to her own father. She was expecting him to say something very enlightning, but instead, he stays quiet, and once again, leans down on one knee to lower himself to Ava's height. Then, suddenly becoming tearful...

"Oh, Daddy..." Ava says as she runs up and hugs him. "I really wished I spent more time with you this week."

"I do too, dear. But let's be greatful we saw each other at all." Lawrence says.

And last, and certainly not least, Ava has to say her final goodbye to the most important person in her life. She has to say goodbye to Ferb. But this is more akward then it was when Ava talked to Lawrence. What can they really say? 'It's been great seeing you after 8 years, so bye?'. No, there's not such a thing of doing this right.

"Well, I have your email address and you have mine." Ava says. "So...I guess we'll still have contact."

Ferb simply nods.

"Then...I guess this is it. It's...it's going to be hard not having you around. I just won't it won't be as hard as it has been."

At last, Ava has said something that gives Ferb a reason to talk. Seeing her feeling down, Ferb comes up with the perfect thing to say to her.

"Ava, you've been feeling that if I'm not there with you, then you have no one. But no matter where you are and how far apart we are, you and I will always be brother and sister. We will always be the best of friends. But most of all, I will always be..._Best friends for Ava_."

Hearing the last thing Ferb said, Ava begins to laugh uncontrollably. After finally calming down...

"MY WORD! That...haha...that was awful." Ava says.

"What? Your aloud to break the forth wall, but I'm not?"

As goofy as that was, Ferb does make an interesting point. Ava has been alone for many years, but part of the reason was because she's made it hard for people to get to close to her. Now that she's a new person, however, she think she's now able to let people in her life now.

"And remember, Ava." Lawrence says. "As soon as you get back home, I want you to make as many new friends as you can, so you can share your happiness and sadness with everyone. And I especially want you to do that...with your mother.

Agreeing with her father, and especially the part about her mother, she answers..."I promise, Dad."

Then, Linda says..."And remember that you'll always have friends and family here."

Ava is extremely thrilled by the fact that she'll always have a place in Danville. The friends, and family...now she has to go and do the same in England. Before she goes, she decides to leave one final mark on her brother. She takes off her hat, her precious family heirloom which she almost never takes off, and passes it to Ferb.

"Promise me to return my hat to me someday. You know how this means to me."

With a smile on his face, Ferb gives her his signature thumbs up of approval. Then after taking the hat, he gives his sister one final hug.

_"The flight to London, England will begin leaving in exactly 10 minutes. Please board if you haven't already."_

"Oops. I've stalled enough already. I'd best be going! Bye everyone."

Hurrying to catch her plane, she turns around and makes her way to boarding the plane. Before actually boarding on her plane, she turns around to see her second family one last time and gives them a big wave goodbye. Seeing her taking her leave, the Flynn-Fletcher join in and waves her goodbye too. Even Candace waves to her, despite still not liking her.

Ferb, being the most hurt from this, gives off the weakest wave, but Ava understands. This is exactly pleasent for her either, but she's confident that one day, they will be reunited again. Hopefully, next time will have no pain or despair for either of them.

And with that, the Fletcher daughter is leaves. Back to her home in England.

With Ava gone, Ferb loses his smile. His sister, his old best friend...she's gone. Again.

"You going to be alright, bro?" Phineas asks.

But Ferb stays quiet. He stays very quiet. While Ferb is always normally quiet anyway, this particular moment seems like he's been more quiet then he ever has been in his life.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sunday, the last day of March Break. Ferb had the most exciting break he's ever had. Reunions, drama, decisions, all because he met his sister again. And now she's gone. At least he still has a little momento of her: The Bertram family hat. He plans to treasure it well.<p>

After clearing some room on his dresser, he carefully places the hat on it, right next to a recent photo of him and Ava. As long as he has these, he will always feel that Ava is right there with him.

"Hey, Ferb!"

He then turns around and see's his step-brother, Phineas, at the door. Behind Phineas is the rest of his family, all coming to cheer him up.

"I'm really sorry that you've lost Ava again. I can understand how you feel. She's is your family after all."

Then, ferb says..."She is family, yes." He then continues with a smile. "But so are all of you. I will never again forget that while Ava is part of my real family, all of you ARE my real family as well."

"That's great to hear. Now how about we finally go make that tractor beam?"

"Oh, you boys and your imaginations." Linda says. Candace, feeling abnormally kind, decides to ignore all of this today.

With the family once again whole, and the brothers happy, they set out to build the machine they've been meaning to make all week. Ferb will now go back to being happy as he continues his wild adventures with Phineas, he plans to have twice as much fun for Ava. Who knows? Maybe invent something that'll let them see Ava again. Either way, Ferb is looking forward to the next time he sees his sister again.

But for now, he and Phineas knows what they're going to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>The grand finale! As of now, Best Friends for Ava is completed.<strong>

**Curse writer's block for not letting me finish sooner. I must not of wanted this to end.**

**I can't believe how well this turned out. I filled it out so much that I ended up not needing the Doofenshmirtz subplot. I still wish I never added that in here, but what can you do. Maybe I'll make that into a seperate story someday. Oh well.**

**I'm also very proud for making Ava. She got SO MUCH hate from you guys. But not in the "Holy crap, she's an annoying Mary-Sue OC" way, but rather in the "OMG, she is SO evil! I hope she dies" kind of way. I hope there is a difference. :P**

**And that's that. Hope you enjoyed my story. Until next time, ciao.**

**BTW: since this story is done, I will now proceed with my next fic, 'To Be Human', featuring the surprisingly famous OC, Marie Flynn, created by Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember. Chapter 1 for it is already up, so check it out. Chapter two may still take a little while.**


End file.
